What Makes A Family
by ReWrite2k17
Summary: Megatron and Optimus became mates and now both Decpeticon and Autobot are living under one roof. The newly bonded couple wants to start a family, but Prime wants human children. AU of Prime verse. FLUFF AND BABIES! [REWRITE HERE WE GO!] -Used to be called "The New Kinda Family"-
1. Prologue

**The New Kinda Family**

 _Prologue_

Author's Note: I do not, under any circumstance, own any of these characters, places, or ideas that are created by whoever own Transformers.

* * *

 _The sound of a sparkling's cries echoed through the small home in the city of Metroplex. A very tired medic squeezed his optics and rolled over, trying to ignore the little one's crying. He knew that his new son was just looking for attention at this hour, and really didn't need anything. Ratchet had raised a few little mechs in his day, and could tell an attention cry from an important cry._

 _Ratchet finally couldn't take it any longer, and decided to take pity on the tiny mech. Walking into the nursery, he turned on the little light by the side of the cot. The tiny bot inside of the berth was coughing, trying to comfort himself. The old doctor picked up the sparkling, cradling him to where his old spark laid. "There there young one…Ratchet's here."_

 _The medic's words were just what the little one needed. His shiny, light blue optics opened wide and met Ratchet's. One of the sparkling's digits found its way into his mouth as the two made their way back into Ratchet's berth room. The doc bot laid them both down on the berth, covering the sparkling with the thermal blanket he always kept in the berth. The only sound throughout the home that could be heard was the quiet beating of two sparks, finally at rest after a long time of worry._

* * *

Bumblebee yawned, getting off of his berth. It was going to be a long day according to his adopted Carrier, Ratchet. Opening his door, he walked into the new hall of their new base. The location: Detroit Michigan. This town was full of old warehouses and factories that people have long forgotten about. Ever since Optimus Prime and Megatron became bonded, they decided that both sides would live as one in one 'home'. Since the Autobots and Decpeticons followed their respective leaders and now that their leaders became bonded, they decided to go with them. Bee walked into the new rec room and saw Bulkhead setting up some new TV's with Ratchet, "You're up, come help us!" The doc said, motioning for the young scout to help. The yellow mech walked over and held the side Ratchet was currently holding. The medic hooked up the wires and cables into the plug.

Ratchet wasn't happy about what was going to happen, he still was against Con's as old habits tend to die hard, but he respected his leader no matter what choice's he made. Once it was set up, the younger mechs went to get some morning energon. The Decpeticons were supposed to be arriving today along with more energon. Arcee was already in the storage room, grabbing herself a cube, "Hello mechs."

"Arcee." Bulkhead said, grabbing a cube and leaving for the rec room.

Bumblebee brought Ratchet a cube of energon as well, and four out of the five members of Team Prime were making themselves comfortable. There wasn't much in there yet, but that would change. Ratchet and Arcee had an idea of what they wanted for the lay out. A couple of couches, some reclining chairs and maybe an energon table*.

Heavy footsteps came from the hallway away. Turning around, Bee saw his Sire figure coming down the hall. During the last stages of his youngling years, Optimus came into the 'family'. Now he was wondering if Megatron would be his step-Carrier or step-Sire. "Good morning Autobots." The large leader said with a smile gracing his face plate.

"Morning boss." Bulk said. Arcee waved, sipping at her cube. Bumblebee took his empty cube and went to dispose of it. That's when he heard the sound of familiar jet engines coming closer. He beeped and whistled, warning the others.

Optimus smiled to himself and headed for the entrance while the rest of the team followed. Three jets, two cars and a helicopter landed then transformed. "Orion Pax, so nice to see you again." Megatron said, walking up to his new mate.

The Prime smiled and hugged his mate, placing his servos around the Decepticon's neck, "It has been so long."

"It was one night." Starscream said, ruining the moment.

Airachnid elbowed him in the chest, "Knock it off Screamer." Knockout and Breakdown came closer to the crowd of Cybertronians along with Soundwave.

Optimus stepped back and cleared his throat, "Welcome to our new home." He said, heading for the entrance, with the other's following him. They walked into the rec room and stood there, "Since we are still working on renovating rooms and getting them to accustom Cybertronians, we are forced to share quarters." Bee closed his optics and mentally groaned. He didn't want to share a room with anyone, Bot or Con. But then again, who wants to share?

They all headed down the only hallway were the rooms were cleared. It turns out that Optimus already made arrangements for the others rooms. Bulkhead, Breakdown and Knockout were sharing the first room on the left. Arcee and Airachnid next door to them. Ratchet and Starscream were across the hall from the femmes, with Soundwave and Bumblebee next to them. The med bay was on the right and the wash racks on the left. The last room on the right was Optimus and Megatron's shared room and across from that was an almost cleared out room.

The (former) Cybertronian leaders went into their rooms to get settled. The Prime and his mate went into their room and sat down on the large berth together. Optimus snuggled into his mate's large chest, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer and placing a kiss upon his helm.

Megatron knew that Optimus was the right choice as a mate. The two used to be great friends before the stupid war that he didn't even want to be in any longer. Optimus was the only one to defeat him in a fight verbal or hand to hand combat. And, he was just right in everything that Megatron wasn't. The Prime was kind and caring to everyone, not just his mate.

Optimus looked into Megatron's dark red optics, trying to ask him something. He just didn't know how to say it. The war lord knew that his lover wanted to say something, "What is it?"

The Prime sighed, "It is not important now Megatron."

"Anything that forms in your processor is of importance." he said, looking right into the blue eyes of his mate. "Please tell me."

Optimus shifted in the position, resting his helm onto the larger mechs chest. "It's just…now that we are bonded and living together…I thought that we could…maybe…" he shook his head, "Never mind, it is a pointless dream."

Gently lifting Optimus's helm to get a better look he tilted his head, "You can tell me anything my love."

"Well…I have always wanted a family. But, since we are both Dominate Mechs and cannot carry it won't happen that way." Optimus spilled his dream. He lived with Bumblebee at the end of his youngling years and did a little bit of raising him. That motivated him to want one of his own, it didn't even have to be his own biology.

Megatron slightly tensed at what his mate said. Typically, he and young of any species didn't mix because he was a scary looking mech. But, he _did_ want a child with is mate one day. "You, _Orion Pax_ , are one big dreamer."

A small smile crept onto Optimus's face, "I love it when you call me that." Leaning into a small kiss, which quickly escalated into making up for the time the couple lost last night.

* * *

Megatron, still a little warry about Optimus's wish, decided that it would be a good idea to actually observe the young of the Earth. He and his mate, along with Breakdown and Knockout, left the base to visit a park that was in the middle of the town. Megatron was flying high above the clouds, while the three wheeled Cybertronians traveled together.

The park was full and very forested, yet many families were there that day to enjoy the beautiful day. Stopping a good distance away from where many humans were enjoying the weather, the Cybertronians turned on their Holoforms. Both Ratchet and Knockout had Holoforms created for the Autobots and Decepticons before their truce occurred. Optimus and Megatron were both well over 6 feet tall, with Breakdown just about 6 feet. Knockout, on the other hand, came just up to Breakdown's shoulder. All of the Holoforms had brown hair, nicely combed and groomed.

"Wow, I never would've guess Autobots could clean up so nice." Knockout whispered to Breakdown, looking over the former leaders.

Optimus was a lean, older looking man with little scruff on his face. Megatron was also an older looking man, but definitely more built than his mate and not one hair was upon his face.

Optimus, the ever careful listener, smiled at Knockout, "You Decepticon's do a find job yourself."

Breakdown was a bigger built guy, sporting an eyepatch over his missing eye along with a few scars on his face. His partner, on the other hand, had a small goatee forming on his chin along with a pair of black sunglasses covering his eyes.

Megatron led the small group from their vehicle forms to the populated part of the park, taking Optimus by the hand. "Who would have ever guessed that Earth could be so beautiful?" He asked to himself with a smile. The Prime agreed, nodding his head and just taking it all in.

The large area with children had many different types of playground equipment with many different types of children occupying them. All different genders. All different colors. All different ages, shapes, noises. The endless mixture of happy children caused a large grin to appear on Optimus' face. He gently squeezed his mate's hand and led him to an unoccupied bench near the swings while Knockout and Breakdown took a stroll towards the small pond.

There were many smaller children by the swings today. Optimus watched as a young couple took turns pushing a small toddler. The little one was smiling and laughing. Asking to go higher and higher. The light sounding giggles were music to the Autobot's ears.

"Do you see yourself here?" The Prime questioned after a short moment of silence. There was no verbal response, so Optimus just continued. "Can you not hear a child, our child, laughing here? Do you see their small smile as you push them on the swings with the other children? Can you feel them tugging at your hand, asking you for one more ride down the slide?"

Megatron's gaze went from the swinging children to Optimus. The Prime had a look he had not seen in some millennia: hope. Yes, the Prime always hoped this war would end, but this look of hope was a selfish look almost. "Your eyes are the same shade as your optics." Was all he could say.

The Prime looked to his lap, closing his eyes. "I understand that humans are not Cybertronians. They are not an advanced species, but is that not what makes them great?" After a few moments, he stood, finally gaining the courage to look Megatron in the eye once more. "If I could give you a child of our own, do you not think I would have said that? I just want a child, our own energon or not." On that, he left. Optimus knew from past experience that if he was going to stay any longer, he would become too upset to have a genuine conversation.

It was Megatron's turn to feel bad. He wanted nothing more for than Optimus to be happy, but a human sparkling? A sparkling even?! They had just gotten bonded and just moved together in a spot on Earth. Well, the couple did have the resources to have a human child if they really desired. "Maybe… _maybe_ we could do it." He whispered to himself. Looking towards where Optimus went, Megatron took in a deep breath and made himself stand up.

He walked towards the most flowered part of the park, full of many flower beds and Willow trees. With the little information Megatron had on human customs, especially when it involved romance, he remembered something about flowers. Quickly and carefully, he plucked a few of the yellow ones with many petals. After following the path made of stones, he found Optimus observing a sign that was placed in front of a statue.

The former warlord cleared his throat, causing Optimus to turn around quickly. Megatron held out the flowers to the Prime, a look of regret gracing his features. "I hear that flowers are not only used for romance on this planet, but also as a way to apologize." The Prime just stood there, arms crossed across his chest with one eyebrow raised. Megatron continued, "If a child is what you want right now, then I believe we have much research to begin on."

Optimus, without warning, ran into his arms and planted a kiss upon Megatron's lips. A large smile formed on the Prime's face, "You do not know how happy you've made me Megatronus! We can take as much time as you need to feel comfortable, and I agree research is what we need to do first, but just the knowledge of you being comfortable with this is all I needed to hear."

 **)()()()()()(**

On the other end of the park, Breakdown and Knockout were taking a stroll around the park. Breakdown was enjoying his time around the park. It was his idea to join the bonded couple for their outing. When everyone was settling in at the base, Breakdown happened to pass by the couple's room and caught the private conversation that they were having. Now he could not get it out of his head.

A sparkling, a youngling even, to raise and call his own. That would be the goal, and if he had a mate, that would be the cherry on top. Currently, he was watching a little girl throw bread into the water for some kind of organic animal; a baby duck. The girl's parents were helping by making sure the child did not fall into the water while also handing her the appropriate amounts of bread.

Knockout was trying to have a good conversation with his medical assistant about the new paint and wax that he ordered the last week, but he could tell that Breakdown was too distracted. The warriors gaze was focused elsewhere, instead of on the medic. Knockout finally noticed that Breakdown's attention was on the child by the small body of water. "Organics, right?" Knockout smirked, nudging Breakdown in the shoulder a little.

Breakdown snapped out of it, looking at the medic. "Yeah, they're a strange and disgusting species." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "But…raising life, isn't that the point of our existence?"

The medic was quiet for a small moment to think about his answer carefully. "Well, technically yes. Before the war our main focus in life was to have an occupation, find a mate and bond with them, have as many sparklings as possible, and then once they were grown and the cycle of life began again, we were ready to move on to the Well of AllSparks."

"But what about now?" The taller man finally stopped walking.

"What about now?"

Breakdown huffed, "What if I want to raise one now? The war is over. We've got plenty of resources. Maybe that's just what we need to help bring the two sides closer together…"

Knockout let out a laugh, "Breakdown, I understand that you only have one optic at the time, even though I still offer to replace it for you, but there are no sparklings on Earth!" Knockout, surprising Breakdown, hooked their elbows together and began to lead him back towards where they left the older mechs. "Besides, you're not bonded and can't carry sparklings anyways…what were you planning on doing? Kidnapping a human sparkling to raise on your own?!"

"Well, maybe not kidnap…" Breakdown muttered, following Knockout back to where Megatron and Optimus were sitting.

* * *

Everyone was in the rec room consuming energon. Optimus and Megatron, along with Breakdown and Knockout arrived a little over an hour ago, and alerted the base that they had important information to share. The Autobots and Decepticons seemed to have split themselves into their old fractions, with the Autobots standing by the entrance door and the Decepticons choosing to sit near the television set up. Megatron looked around the room, then he stood up from his spot on a metal crate that was left over from the previous owner. "Can I call attention?" At this, the Prime stood next to his mate.

The room was quiet and all optics were on him and his mate. "We have talked this over…" Optimus began, "…and, it is a dream of mine…"

Bee raised his optic ridges in confusion. Megatron continued, "We want to begin a family."

Ratchet spit out some energon into his hand. Optimus looked concerned, "Since we cannot carry and we do not want to put that burden onto anyone, we want to adopt."

Knockout squinted his optics, "There aren't any sparklings or younglings on this planet."

Megatron looked at his mate and Optimus looked at him, not really sure how to approach this topic. It was still really new to Megatron, and Optimus was getting that selfish look in his optics again. The newly bonded couple smiled, "We want to adopt a human." Optimus finally said, looking towards the crowded room.

"WHAT?" they all said in unison.

Optimus nodded, "We have done research and found that many human younglings and sparklings, sometimes even hatchlings, are not with their original Creators."

Megaton stepped in, "Instead of making one, we would like to give one of them a chance."

"We have already scheduled an appointment with a social worker." Optimus added, "He should be coming here this week."

The room was deathly silent. All of the expressions that were on the Cybertronian's faces were that of confusion, worry, and doubt. All except Breakdown that is. The blue mech was almost certain that the couple would be pro adoption for a human child, so this news was not so much of a shock. He walked towards his former leader with his hand out for a shake, "I believe this idea is a great one, and I fully support your decision."

Megatron smiled, shaking his hand in return. Knockout shook his helm in disbelief, getting up to dispose his empty cube. This had everyone else follow suit and go their own ways. Optimus and Megatron were the only ones left in the rec room, thinking over their announcement. Ratchet was the last to dispose of his cube and had to go through the rec room in order to get to his quarters. He cleared his throat in order to warn the couple of his presence.

The two of them looked over to the old doctor, the Prime had a look of worry in his optics. Ratchet sighed, approaching them, "Optimus, you know I trust your judgments and calls, but this time Prime…I'm not so sure." He met his leaders optics and continued, "I'm just not sure that you've given it enough thought and research."

"That is part of the reason as to why we asked a social worker to meet with us in a few cycles." Megatron answered, getting slightly defensive towards his mate.

Optimus held up his servo, beckoning for his mate to relax. "Old friend, I thank you for your trust, and hope that you will still trust this judgement. You, as a Sire and Carrier yourself should know this feeling all too well."

Ratchet let out a small laugh, "Well, _adopted_ Carrier to be correct. I might be an older Bot, so perhaps I'm just not as acquainted with suddenly settling down so quickly after getting bonded. Maybe I just need to do my own research as well." The three older men shared a moment of laughter. "But, it does seem odd that Breakdown was so interested with the idea of taking in a human sparking…"

"Yes, I agree." Megatron said, "But that mech has always been a little odd."

* * *

ANOTHER REWRITE HOLY GUACAMOLE! LET THIS BE THE SUMMER OF REWRITES WRITING GODS!

 **Made Up Terms You Should Know:**

 **Energon Table: Cybertronian coffee table**

 **Dominate mech: A Cybertronian who was not built to carry young.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The New Kinda Family**

 _Chapter 1_

Optimus woke up early that morning, knowing that the social worker was coming today. This social worker is a special government social worker, sort of doubled as a liaison for the Earth bound Cybertonians. They knew they would need one like this if they were to get a child as giant alien robots. The Prime slowly got off of the berth, as to not wake his mate, and went into the rec room.

Once there he saw Ratchet already heading for the energon storage unit. "Optimus, did I wake you?" the medic asked, seeing him walk towards the storage unit as well.

He shook his helm, "No, I just could not rest any longer." Optimus let out a nervous laugh, "I guess I am too excited."

"That would be a reason." Ratchet said, knowing the feeling himself. He was nervous when his bond mate was sparked all those cycles ago. But, his spark ached when he lost his loved ones due to war.

Optimus grabbed himself a cube then went to sit on a metal crate. Ratchet, on the other hand, chose to stand by the doorway and lean against the wall. He sighed and looked at the floor, then looked up at his trusted friend. "This is the right choice, right? Raising a human?"

The medic had thought over their choice and, personally, he thought that they were jumping into things. "I think it will be an experience for everyone."

The Prime thought about that, "So it is _not_ wrong?"

"No, this is a responsibility you and Megatron decided upon. Do I believe that it's a bit too early? Yes. Is it wrong? Not for every-bot." Ratchet said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prep the med bay…I don't see why though."

With that, the old medic walked to the med bay, alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 _Ratchet heard the door open to the front of his home. Knowing the time of day, he stood from his desk and went to greet the bot entering the home. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful, teal femme who was slightly smaller than himself with a large smile on her face when she noticed Ratchet in the door. "Thank Primus you're here Ratchet!"_

 _Before he knew it, the light femme was in his embrace, placing kisses all over his helm. "Velocity, what has gotten into you?!" He laughed, getting a better embrace on the teal Bot._

" _I was nervous you wouldn't be home!" She answered, leading him into their berth room when she was finally set down. Once they entered their shared room, she sat down and motioned for him to join her._

 _Ratchet sat down, pulling the thermal blanket over his mate's shoulder. She smiled at him, her twinkling optics leading him on. "Well Velocity, what was it that you couldn't wait to share?"_

 _She got onto her knees, placing one of her servos on his shoulder and another was still clutching the blanket given to her. "Ratchet, I know you usually don't like me seeing other medical professionals."_

" _Because you've got the best one right here!" he interrupted, forming a fake frown on his face._

 _Velocity was bouncing a little now, becoming impatient, "I know, I know, I know! Will you please let me finish?!" He sighed, finally just pulling her into his lap so she would simmer down a little. "I went and saw First-Aid because I felt a little off for the past couple of cycles, so he ran some tests and Ratchet…"_

 _She reached into her subspace and pulled out a datapad. After unlocking it, Velocity handed it over to him with a huge grin on her face. The medic only needed to look it over twice in order to know what he was looking at. Two little sparks, nestled next to a large and familiar one._

* * *

"Are you ready for today?" Megatron asked, lifting the cube to his lips.

The Prime did not hear his mate come into the rec room, so he was a bit startled to hear him come in. Optimus nodded, "Very. I am also nervous and excited…how are you feeling?"

The slightly larger mech looked into the Prime's blue optics, "Ready to get _our_ young one."

That made Optimus's spark flutter. In his whole time online, he never heard a Decepticon say anything like that. The sensors on the TV started going off and everyone in the room looked at it. "Someone is arriving." Megatron said, looking at the screen. "Must be the human."

The couple walked to the entrance and opened the large door. Parking in an actual space, which made the former war lord laugh a little, was a grey station wagon. Once the engine was cut, a dark-skinned man wearing a blue suit with tie walked out and looked up at the large mechs, "You must be the couple that I got assigned to?"

The Prime nodded, "I am Optimus Prime and this is my mate Megatron."

"So, you're both male?" he asked, tilting his head. They both nodded, "Well, then this is going to be interesting."

Megatron was confused at that statement, but didn't say anything. "Shall we go inside?" Optimus offered, motioning for that direction.

The social worker nodded, "Sure…lead the way."

Both of the giant robot aliens and the government agent walked into the 'abandoned' building. The social worker was looking around the place, seeing that it was a bit large for a human child, but, then again, it was for giant robots. The place was also a bit dirty and un-kept.

Going into the rec room, the social worker saw nine more Cybertronians watching him. "There's more?"

"We're their allies." Knockout said, watching the pudgy human enter the room.

Optimus held out his palm, waiting for the male human to climb on. The agent looked confused, "What in the name of Uncle Sam are you trying to do?"

The Prime explained himself. "I assumed that it would be easier to converse if you were at level height with the majority of the room." After his explanation, the hesitant agent climbed on and was set onto the energon table.

All optics were on the human, "Well then, we should get to work." The agent opened his brief case and took out some papers and a pen. Clicking it, he found the correct paper that had questions that the couple would have to answer, "So, what age were you thinking?"

Megatron spoke before anyone could answer, "We should start with a youngling first then work our way down…"

" _Start_ with a _youngling_?" the social worker asked, not understanding.

Knockout rolled his optics, "In equivalent to human terms, it would be a child between the ages of six and eleven."

The social worker took that in and sighed. "Well, we can do that, but you can't return the child if that's what you're thinking."

"We understand that." Optimus said, "We thought it would be easier to start older.

Writing something down, he looked back up, "So, I assume that your goal is more than one child? Well, easier said than done, and, they won't all be younglings. We've got more toddlers and sadly newly born children." He wrote down some more information quickly, then looked up at the giants, "The magic end number would be what then?"

They looked at each other, then back at the human, "Three." They said in unison.

Arcee raised an optic ridge, and the agent decided to address the elephant in the room, "Why three?"

"Three is a significant number to Cybertronians." Starscream explained looking at the man. "Couples usually have younglings in multiples, and when this happens, the most common is in a Trine, or three at one time."

The social worker looked up, "Well then, that explains that." More notes. "One, I believe, will be hard enough to obtain. But, I'll keep the 'three' in mind."

Optimus nodded, "That would be fine."

"And this place will need more work." He continued, "Humans need a _clean_ place to live and many necessities in order to survive. The child, or children, will need food, water, clothes, beds, blankets, medication and so much more."

The couple, along with Ratchet (and Breakdown in secret), had been doing small amounts of research about thing's humans may need. They knew it would require a lot of work, but they really wanted a family. "We are aware and we can gather things." The Prime explained, hope forming in his spark.

The human wasn't sure about it, but he wanted to give them a chance at this. "I shall send you requirements and see if I can find a child that may fit the bill later. I'll make you an appointment with my higher up once we find the kid. In the meantime, I'll be back in about two weeks and this place better be ready for humans to live in. We'll get together sooner if something drastic comes up."

Megatron lifted the human off the table, "Thank you human. We are very grateful." Optimus said, leading the human out of the base.

"I'm sorry I must have forgotten to tell you my name." he said, heading for his car. "My name is William Fowler."

The Prime smiled, "Thank you once more William Fowler."

The human waved and backed out of the factory. At the closest stop light, he called up his higher up. On the second ring, General Bryce answered. "General, you've placed me with _the_ most bizarre case I will ever have to handle."

* * *

The rest of the base was slowly coming to terms with the situation at hand after a few weeks. Some more willing than others. Ratchet could be found in the evening answering questions for Bulkhead and Bumblebee while he lent Arcee any datapads that he acquired that held any useful information about human children. Soundwave, the information hub that he was, knew that it was his unspoken task to inform the other Decepticons about humans.

Ratchet and Knockout were working on a special surprise for the new creators in the med lab. After both of them doing some research, they found that, like a Cybertronian young, rocking it could sooth it. A long time ago, human's made a special kind of chair made out of wood that could rock. It's called the rocking chair.

Both medic's knew that wood wouldn't support the leaders if they sat down, they used something they had a lot of; metal. It was K.O.'s idea, he just needed assistance from someone to make it. Breakdown was going through something right now. He was giving off a bizarre vibe at the moment, which was beginning to turn the medic away. Knockout had known Breakdown for many of thousands of Earth years, and never once has he seen him act like this. Currently, he said that he needed to take a drive, alone, in order to clear is processor. Knockout made a metal reminder to confront Breakdown soon.

Stepping back, the medics looked over their handy work. "It looks like the picture." Knockout said, looking at the picture that was displayed on one of the spare datapads.

"They'll enjoy it." Ratchet said, letting a small smile form on his lips.

They walked back to the chair and lifted up the heavy piece of furniture. "Where should we put it?" K.O. asked, heading out of the lab.

The older mech thought for a second. "Either in their room or in the rec room."

"Rec room it is." Knockout decided, heading for that direction by walking backwards.

Some of the others were in there, waiting for the couple to return from a meeting that they had with William Fowler and his higher ups. Starscream watched them carrying in the furniture, "What is that?"

Ratchet grunted, not wanting to answer the stupid question while carrying the heavy object. The other medic just ignored him, trying to find a good spot for their present. "It's something humans use for calming their kids." Bulkhead answered, pointing over to a spot.

The red and white medic started that way, but Knockout had different ideas. "It should go over here." He stated, pointing his head over by where a large window was, "It could go on an angle."

"But if they're trying to get the child to sleep, shouldn't it be away from the commotion?" Ratchet question.

Bumblebee got up and whistled, trying to get their attention. Starscream huffed, "Scout, they won't know that the couple's standing right there unless one of them says anything instead of standing there laughing." Both medics's looked up at the laughing mechs, "I was wrong, they listened to me."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Surprise!" Knockout said, almost dropping the chair on Ratchets foot.

"It definitely is." Optimus said, "What is it?"

K.O. sighed, "Soundwave was doing some research and found that rocking children give them comfort. This chair is something that humans use to rock with."

Bulkhead smirked, "The big bad medics made something for the kids…"

Ratchet glared, "I aided in construction, that's all."

"So, you did make it?" Arcee asked, jumping into the conversation.

The medic nodded, "So you made something for the kids." Bulkhead concluded, getting a dirty look from Ratchet.

Optimus smiled, "Thank you for the gift. The children will enjoy it."

Arachnid's optic's widened, "So, they're coming here?"

Megatron nodded, "We were given the name and information of one child who matched us."

"Congrats." Ratchet said, gripping tighter onto the chair. "Now can we decide on a place to put this heavy thing?"

 **)()()()()()(**

Megatron and Optimus were sitting in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for their leasion to escort them into the meeting room. Both mechs were holding hands, squeezing every so often to try and ease each other. Optimus and Megatron both looked up once they heard the door open. William Fowler was standing in the door way, "Gentlemen, this way please."

The couple got up, walking towards the human. He led them down the dark hallway, passing many closed doors on the way. At the end of the hall and to the left, there was an office door open with the light on. Fowler let the couple step in before them, and he shut the door behind them. General Bryce was sitting behind the desk, and William stood beside him.

"My name is General Bryce" The older man began, "And after looking over Williams notes, I have found one child that meets your requirements."

Prime smiled, looking at the manila folder in William's hands. "That's wonderful news!"

Fowler let himself smile, "Take a look you two."

Megatron took the manila envelope from the man, and opened it up. The first thing they noticed was a picture of a little boy. He had a mop of black hair and no smile on his face. The Prime's spark was aching that there was a sad frown on his face. There were bags under his eyes and a bruise on his left. While Optimus was hypnotized by the photo, Megatron read the paper work given.

 **Name:** Jackson Scott Darby

 **Nicknames:** Jack

 **Age:** 4 years old

 **Gender:** male

 **Description.**

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Hair:** Black, short and shaggy

 **Nationality:** 20% German, 50% Italian, 30% Polish

 **Biography:** Father left once Jack was born. Mother's current location: UNKNOWN. Jack was left at a fire station at one years old. Has been passed around Foster homes for the last two years.

 **Health/Mental problem(s):** Allergic to peanuts

 **Additional Information:** Jackson is a shy little boy and doesn't like many people. He takes a while to warm up to people.

The war lord looked up at his mate, "I like this one."

Optimus looked at the paper, quickly scanning it. He looked at the kids picture and a small smile appeared on his face. Nodding, he looked at his mate, "Well, how do we move forward?"

 **)()()()()()(**

Breakdown just arrived from his long drive around Detroit. He took the drive nice, slow, and easy. The old warrior needed to clear his mind, knowing that he really needed to think this whole sparkling thing over. He transformed in the entrance and made his way into the rec room. He found the Prime sitting in a new chair contraption, looking over something he was holding.

It's hard to sneak up on a Prime, so of course Optimus heard Breakdown come into the base. "Breakdown, did you enjoy your ride?"

He nodded, making his way over, "Yes sir, it was much needed. May I ask what this…chair is?"

"Humans call it a rocking chair." The Prime answered with a smile, "They say it calms down human sparklings. Both Ratchet and Knockout thought it would be a good idea."

Breakdown lifted an optic ridge to that, "Knockout? I would never peg his as the mech to think about sparklings and younglings."

Optimus nodded, "Nor did I, yet here we are." He gestured to the small item in his servo, "And will good timing."

The blue mech took the tiny folder and opened it carefully. Inside, he saw the young child's records and picture. One part of him was excited for the couple, while the other was jealous. He wished that this could be him. With a fake smile on his face, he handed the folder back to Optimus, "Congratulations Optimus, he looks like a…bearable human child."

With that, Breakdown went back to his quarters to try and get some recharge, leaving Optimus Prime to wonder what that reactions were about.

* * *

The base was louder today than usual. The Vehicons, who now habited the Nemesis, were delivering a large supply of energon while the residing Cybertonians were busy cleaning the base itself. At the moment, Breakdown, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Knockout were cleaning out a room that was just full of junk. Bulkhead had said that if some-bot cleaned the room out, he would gladly move into it and leave open a room for the two Cons.

Knockout and Bumblebee were currently the ones organizing the items in the cluttered room while Breakdown and Bulkhead were throwing the trash into the dumpsters. Bulkhead, being the mech he is, was never exsactly the nosy type. However, he, like most of the base, began to notice how strange Breakdown has been acting ever since Optimus and Megatron announced that they were trying to get a human sparkling.

Bulkhead thought it'd be a good idea to talk Wrecker to Ex-Wrecker. After crushing some cardboard boxes, Bulkhead took the opportunity, "So, Breakdown…everything feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Breakdown asked, throwing in some useless junk.

Bulkhead rubbed his servo behind his neck, "Well…ever since my boss bot and your boss con said they were trying to become creators, you've been acting kinda funny."

Breakdown raised an optic ridge, "Like how?"

"You can barely look Knockout in the optics anymore!" The Wrecker pointed out, "And when you do talk with him, it's not a very good conversation."

The one-optic mech looked away, shameful that he was caught. "Alright, I've had a lot on my processor okay. Haven't we all been there at some point in our lives?!"

"Not like this." Bulkhead said, blocking the doorway so that the mech couldn't leave until he found out what was going on. "It's so awkward! That's part of the reason why I'm glad I'm heading out of that room! The only other Bots I've seen act this way are newly bonded femmes ready to start having sparklings…"

It became so quiet in that little alleyway, if a pin dropped, everyone could hear it. Bulkhead, brawn over brains Bulkhead, cracked the code by stating the obvious. Breakdown sighed, "Okay look, I'm not bonded to any-bot. Or any-con in that matter. But, after hearing about all this sparkling talk, I think I'm ready to give it a go."

Bulkhead looked at him with shock on his face, "Alone? With a human?!"

"Does it matter?!" the Con exclaimed, becoming frustrated. "It's not like it's gonna happen anyways! The pudgy human is too focused on Optimus and Megatron as is to even put a little attention on my needs. And besides, even on Cybertron it was difficult for a single-creator home to adopt any young ones on either side." There was a brief moment of silence as Bulkhead let the new information sink in. "Look, you're right. I'm not acting like myself and making everything weird for every-bot. I'll just drop the topic and move on…it'll be what's best for the base anyways."

At that, Bulkhead moved aside so the blue mech could lead them back to the room they were working on. Little did either mech know, but there was some-bot listening into their conversation, and now knew just a little bit more about their blue friend.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Done.**

 **If you read my previous version of this, it was definitely more cliché and not 'dramatic' if you can even call this dramatic.**

 **Any requests? Leave them in the comments and I'll see what I can do!**


	3. Chapter 2

**What Make A Family**

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

"Well, you passed inspection."

"So, Jack is allowed to live with us?" Megatron asked, getting everyone's hopes up. Currently, everyone was gathered in the rec room as General Bryce and Agent William Fowler inspected the base one last time. Optimus and Megatron have been receiving new pictures of Jack for the last month. He had lost the black eye, but still wore a very sad expression on his face.

General Bryce nodded, "A meeting with Jack will be set up for some time during the week so that the boy can familiarize himself with you two." William explained, "If that goes well, Jack should be here by the end of the month."

If the grin could grow any larger on the Prime's face, it would have. "Thank you, William Fowler. We cannot wait to meet Jackson."

* * *

" _I hear he's the best medic in the city." Ratchet heard a deep voice say from the end of the hallway. The doctor looked up from his desk as he heard heavy footfalls coming closer to the door._

 _The owner of the deep voice was not alone, he was accompanied by a military stagiest named Prowl. Prowl knocked on the door, seeing that Ratchet was sitting behind the desk. "Chief Medical Officer, may we take a moment of your time?"_

 _Ratchet gestured for them to come into his office, "Of course Prowl, who's your new friend?"_

" _This is Orion Pax." Prowl explained, "I was told to escort him to his first day on the job."_

 _The medic raised an optic ridge, "I see, well tell me about yourself youngling."_

 _Orion shrugged, "I begin work as a data clerk here in Iacon." The younger mech looked at his desk, seeing the datapad propped up, "May I ask who they are?"_

" _No you may not." Ratchet growled, slamming the datapad face down on the desk. "Prowl, you and your new friend better get a move one before you're_ _both_ _late for work."_

 _Prowl nodded, "Yes sir. I was also informed to invite you for energon after work. Jazz insists."_

* * *

Optimus's Holoform was holding the handle of the shopping cart in a department store. He and Megatron needed to pick up a few more things before Jack would arrive. They already had a bed for him, Bulkhead and Ratchet had been working on the furniture. Some of the other Cybertronians helped out with things too such as food, toys and some clothes. The couple was also given the suggestion that, in order to gain Jack's trust more quickly, they should pick out a gift for him.

Currently, he and Megatron were looking for a gift for Jackson. They realized that this task might be more of a challenge because they knew little about what he liked. "Did you find anything?" Optimus asked.

Megatron walked back to the cart with some large toys in his arms, "A little bit."

He set the things into the cart and looked at his mate. Optimus placed his hands on his hips in disbelief, "Megatron, do you not think that these gifts could overwhelm him? William Fowler suggested something small and soft."

"But we can still get these!" Megatron insisted. "He's going to need toys to entertain himself at some point. Besides, I believe the racing cars will be a good bonding point for you and him. And according to the packaging, this jet plane is remote controlled and can fly up to fifty feet high." The Prime barely held back an eye roll.

Optimus and Megatron passed through the aisles and looked at all the toddler items on the shelfs. "Should we get these?" Optimus asked, grabbing a pack of sippy cups.

Morgan shook his head, "No, I think that those are for human sparklings, not younglings."

"Those are called _bottles_ , and those are for _babies_." Orion explained, "These are for the slightly older ones called toddlers."

The red eyes looked over it again. "Then I believe that it's a good idea." The Prime threw it in the cart and they kept going through the aisle.

They both knew that mothers were looking at them oddly. William had mentioned something about two males not normally having children. "I believe this is what William was talking about." Optimus said, stopping in front of the display of many earth creatures.

Optimus stepped forwards and carefully looked over the stuffed toys. Megatron smiled at how gentle his mate would hold the various toys. "Do you have any idea what you think he would like?" The Con asked, leaning onto the cart.

"How about this creature?" He showed his mate a four-legged creature with red fur covering its body. It also had a black collar around its neck and floppy ears.

Megatron took the toy from Optimus and looked it over. "Well, it looks interesting enough. I have never seen an Earth creature this color." He placed the toy into the cart with care. "Are we ready to go?" he asked, gripping the handle tightly.

"I think we are ready."

 **)()()()()(**

Soundwave was doing some last minute research for Megatron. The silent mech was doing all of the help he could do. Soundwave saved something onto a data pad and unplugged it from the computer. Carrying the data pad out of the room, he brought it into the couple's room and set it on the desk. Walking out of the room he ran right into Bulkhead, "Sorry Soundwave."

The mech just moved aside, letting the larger one pass. Bulk was on his way to the rec room to play a new videogame with Bumblebee. He and Bee went on a drive a few nights ago and decided to stop into a popular shopping department. They picked up a popular gaming system along with some games. Tonight's game was something called Mario Brothers. The mech didn't get it, but agreed to play it with his younger buddy.

Bee was already in there and working on setting up the game. "Hey Bee, are you ready to play?"

He nodded and handed him a controller. The two Autobots tried to figure out the game when they heard some feet walking into the room. "William Fowler is here." Arcee said, setting the man onto the table.

Bumblebee whistled and waved at him. "Hey guys."

"Why are you here Fowler?" Bulkhead asked, not taking his optics off the screen.

He looked at the bot, "Well, General Bryce wanted me to check over the base one last time, and I decided to bring the happy couple a gift for them and Jack."

Airachnid set down the plastic tub of things William brought with him. "Open it; I wanna see what's in there."

Fowler popped the lid open and took out some toys, more sippy cups, pull-ups, clothes and other things. "Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Breakdown and Knockout just entered the rec room with Starscream not far behind them.

Arcee was confused, "Why bring all this stuff over when Optimus and Megatron were required to get it themselves?"

"It's sort of Earth tradition. Friends of new parents give them gifts and usually throw a party. But the party is usually before the baby is born, and I really don't take Optimus as a partying type of guy." He said, closing the tub. "So, I thought I'd bring some basic stuff over."

Metal feet were heard walking into the room and caught the attention of most of the room. The couple was walking in with some shopping bags. Knockout laughed, "Did you go shopping again?"

"Optimus is obsessed." Megatron said, setting down the bags onto the table.

His mate nudged his arm, "I am not, I just want to be sure we will do a good job."

The government agent started going through some of the bags, "You'll be fine. You definitely have enough clothes." He started organizing the items on the table, "Speaking of which, how are you gonna get the little clothes onto the little bodies?"

The other's wondered that too. Megatron shrugged and just looked at his mate. "We will find a way, we always do."

"After everything I've seen, I'm not worried." He said, folding a little shirt. "Are you guys ready to meet Jack tomorrow? You have to be excited right?"

Megatron nodded, "We're ready for our child to arrive." Prime leaned into his mate's shoulder and smiled.

 **)()()()()(**

Optimus walking into his quarters to see his mate reading something while laying on their berth. "I thought you were going to recharge?"

Megatron looked up, "Soundwave left us a little present." Walking over to the berth, the Prime looked at what he was reading. It was a child's story, "It's called _Clifford_. It is about a large red canine, sound familiar? It's supposed to be a classic."

Optimus smiled, "The toy we picked for Jackson." He sat down next to his mate on the bed. "Soundwave is always thinking, is he not?"

"He is indeed." His mate said, pulling the Prime closer to his side.

The Prime laid next to his mate and thought about the room that they were currently working on decorating for Jackson. It was next to their own and had a large window on one side. A handmade toddler sized bed was in the corner along with a chest full of toys. There were many clothes pilled around along with supplies that Jack would use.

Optimus lifted his head and looked into the red optics, "I love you."

He leaned in for a kiss and Megatron took it.

All of the Cybertronians were in the rec room, consuming their morning energon. Optimus was jittering around, waiting for noon. At noon, they were to drive/fly downtown to meet William Fowler and Jackson at a restaurant for lunch. Ratchet noticed this, "Calm your CPU Optimus."

"Yeah, chill out." Bulkhead said, "The little guy is gonna be fine. And so are you two."

Megatron smiled and got up, "I'm going to wash up before departure."

And with that he left. Arcee took his place, "Don't worry about it Optimus, we'll be here when you both return and can't wait to hear all about how wonderful the human is."

He smiled, "Thank you Arcee, I am just…ready to see my youngling." It seemed like the whole room smiled at that comment. Even Soundwave seemed like he was happy.

The room slowly became less full as others went to work on things. Both Soundwave and Starscream went to stretch their wings on a flight, the femme's went to clear out another cluttered room so that Ratchet could have his own space. The medic's and Breakdown went to work on a new ground bridge in the medlab. Breakdown and Knockout's relationship was still a little tense at the moment. Both mechs wanted to say something to each other, but just couldn't think of the right words to say.

Knockout, after listen to Bulkhead and Breakdown's private conversation, now knew that Breakdown was looking to raise a sparkling of his own. At one point in time, the medic thought that he and Breakdown would bond and have a sparkling of their own. But, after Breakdown was dissected by M.E.C.H, he could no longer contribute to creating a sparkling with any kind of mate. Even though he would never admit it to Breakdown, that sort of turned him away from wanting to bond with him. Knockout was a medic, his instincts and logic told him to bond in order to help the population, not for love. Breakdown really wanted to tell Knockout how he felt about everything. How he has wanted to bond with Knockout since the first time he laid optics on him. How he wanted to spark him up if he could. How he would love to begin a family with him, even if that meant raising humans and not Cybertronians.

Ratchet let out an annoyed sigh, finally getting sick of all the unnecessary tension in the room. "Look," he began, turning from his work to face the younger mechs, "I've gotten into my fair share of arguments and misunderstandings with my spark-mate in my day-"

"But we're not bonded." Breakdown intrupted, gaining a glare from the old medic.

This shut his mouth, so Ratchet continued. "But I do know that the only way it'll get fixed is if you just say what's on your processors." He grabbed some datapads and headed out of the room, "I'll leave you two figure this out, and if you can do it quickly, the whole base will thank you."

The room became quiet and the two partners looked at each other. "Knockout" Breakdown walked over, taking the smaller mechs servos into his own. "I know that you've caught onto what's been going on with me."

The red medic nodded, squeezing the blue mechs servos, "Yeah, it was more obvious than you believe big guy."

"Well I was never stealthy." He laughed, "But, I never imagined raising young without you."

Knockout locked optics with his partner, "Breakdown, I don't know if I'm ready to _raise_ anything! I mean, we're not even bonded!"

"We can easily change that." Breakdown smirked.

The red medic smirked, "And as much as I'd love to do that, I really just cannot do that comfortably right now."

Breakdown was confused. Knockout was telling him that he would bond with him, but he didn't want to right now, but was hinting really hard that fragging would be great! "What if we went traditional? I know that my creators courted before they bonded."

"Courting…" Knockout mussed, "Lemme recharge on it."

)()()(

Optimus was sitting in the rocking chair placed by the window. He was slowly and mindlessly rocking while reading one of the first data pads he got when they found out about Jack. "When it comes to learning, four-year-olds are developing greater self-control and ingenuity. Their pretend play is more complex and imaginative and can be sustained for longer periods…." He mumbled, laying his helm against the back of the chair.

"This age is always the most interesting." Ratchet said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

The Prime looked up at his trusted friend, "Yes, I vaguely remember our young scout around this age."

The medic walked closer, "You know, he should be fine and so should you. Stop worrying or I'm going to make you stay back and not freak out the child."

Optimus huffed and shook his helm. "I shall be fine." He got up and walked over to his friend, "Do you have any last minute advice for me?"

"You will never forget the moment you first see him." The experienced medic said, "And neither will he."

The Prime nodded and watched his mate walk into the room with the gift in his servo, "Are you ready?"

Nodding, Optimus transformed and opened his passenger seat. Megatron placed the gift gently onto the seat. "We shall be back this evening." The truck pulled out of the base and started off.

* * *

 _Little clicks and whirls were coming from the sparkling's room as the sparkling was playing with the new toy his carrier had given him earlier in the cycle. It was a racing car that resembled a mech that he had become familiar with in the past few stellar cycle._

 _The racing car was being driven around the room, weaving in and out of various obstacle around the room. A laugh at the doorway brought the attention of the sparkling to whoever was at the door. "Sorry to interrupt your fun little one." The deep voice said, "But Ratchet has just finished preparing your energon for the evening."_

 _Large servos reached down to grab the tiny yellow sparkling and the two left the room. Walking down the long, bare hallways to the communal dining hall, the two found the older medic sitting in the corner of the room at a large table, three energon cubes on the table. "Rah-chet!" The little one squealed, reaching forward to the one he has associated as his carrier._

 _Ratchet moved over to make room for the little sparkling on his lap as well as room for the Prime to sit with them. "He was playing with the new toy you brought him." Optimus explained, "I did not want to interrupt his imagination."_

" _This little one needs the energon rations if he's ever going to gain any weight." The medic explained, offering the tiny cube to the yellow sparkling. "Has Prowl given you his report on what happened yet?"_

 _Optimus shook his head, "I told him to take his time, he did lose his bond mate during this casualty and his spark needs time to heal."_

 _The medic nodded, placing his focus on the tiny life sitting in his lap._

* * *

William Fowler was waiting in the small restaurant in downtown Detroit. _Those robots should be here by now, where are they?_ He thought, losing patient quickly. Jack was swinging his legs from the chair next to the man he was sitting with, waiting for the people Mr. Fowler said were coming to meet him. "Okay Jackson, do you remember what I told you?"

"Be myself." The four-year-old responded.

The government agent smiled, ruffling the little boy's hair. "That's right Jackson. Just be yourself and everything will be okay."

Jack gave him a little grin, reaching out for his cup of milk on the table. He looked towards the restaurant's door when the bell chimed, alerting the people dining of a new customer entering. Two tall men walked in, scanning the room carefully. The two men standing at the front of the room saw William Fowler wave them over to where he was sitting at a corner of the room.

Optimus gripped tightly onto his mate's hand, "Are you ready?" Megatron asked.

All that came was a nod and they started forward. Getting closer, the Prime's grip became tighter. They saw that the boy sitting at the table, the same one that was in the pictures they have received, was looking just as nervous as Optimus. Once the couple reached the table, Jack jumped up from his seat to hide under the table. These men were huge and scary looking! "Jackson, c'mon buddy. These are they guys I was telling you about, remember?"

The dark-haired boy looked out from under the table. Megatron smiled as he looked down at the boy, "Hello little one. I am Megatron, and this is Optimus Prime." Jack widened his eyes and hid back under the table, shaking his head.

Optimus had to keep back tears, he was so happy to finally see his child in the flesh, but also upset because of how Jack was reacting to meeting them for the first time. William cleared his throat, bringing attention to the older men, "Jack, I think that Optimus and Megatron have brought you something. Maybe you can come out a get it?"

That triggered the Prime's memory and he looked down at the bag in his hands. "Here Jackson." Optimus said, offering the gift to the young child, "Megatron and I picked this out just for you." Slowly, as to not scare Jack, he knelt on his knee and held out the bag out for the boy. Brown eyes met blue as the little boy looked curiously at what was inside the colorful bag.

The four year old slowly crawled out from under the table towards the nice looking man and reached for the gift. "Me?" He pointed at the gift with a nervous look on his face.

"Of course, Jackson." Megatron said with a nod.

With those words of encouragement, Jack took the gift from Optimus's hands and began to open it. Slowly, and more carefully than William has ever seen a child open a gift, Jack pulled out the red dog with a large grin on his face. "Clifford!"

Optimus let out a nervous laugh, "Yes, that is Clifford! Although, I am not aware of any real dogs being this color."

Jack hugged the large red dog to his chest, a huge smile on his face. "Clifford is red! That's my favorite color."

"That's nice Jackson." William said, bringing the attention to himself. "Why don't you sit back down and you guys can keep talking?"

The four-year-old nodded, getting up off the floor and going to sit down on his chair. Megatron took the seat to his left while Optimus took the chair on his right. Both Holoforms could not take their eyes off the little boy, huge smiles on their faces as they listened closely to the little boy explaining about Clifford.

* * *

Megatron and Optimus Prime met with Jack in their Holoforms three more times at different public places. Last week, they went to the park and watched Jack swing on the swing set the whole time. They also noticed that Jack brought along his red dog around with him everywhere he went. The dog accompanied them to the ice cream shop, to the library and to the park.

Today, however, Jack was being brought to the base to meet the couple in their actual forms. William Fowler suggested that, in order not to overwhelm Jackson, Megatron and Optimus should be the only ones to greet Jack at base. So, Bulkhead and Arcee went to find more parts for the ground bridge along with Soundwave and Arachnid. Bumblebee and Ratchet went for a long drive, the old medic wanting to catch up with the young scout. Starscream was tasked to going onto the Nemesis and taking inventory of the amount of energon left. Breakdown and Knockout, however, were going on a date of their own. The two mechs went to the country side for the day.

Megatron walked into the rec room seeing Optimus pacing in front of the window. He laughed, gaining the attention of his mate. "Why is the only thing that makes you this nervous is a small, human child?"

"This could be the day Megatron!" The Prime said, stopping to look over at his mate. "If Jackson does not accept our true appearances, he may not like us any longer and will not want to live with us anymore!" The large frown on Optimus's face began to concern Megatron. Optimus sat down in the chair, holding his head in his servos. "This was a mistake. We should have never done this in the first place. I do not think I can go through spark break if Jack does not want us anymore."

The Con came over, kneeling in front of his mate. "Optimus Prime, If Jackson truly wants to live with us, it will not matter what we truly look like." Prime looked up to his mate, "If I can get over the way humans look, I believe that Jackson can look past how we do."

Megatron leaned forward, planting a kiss upon his mate's lips. The couple exchanged passionate kisses, things beginning to heat up quickly. Before it could get too far, the familiar sound of the government agents car approaching the base. Optimus quickly pulled away, standing up in a hurry, "Well, I suppose we can continue this later." The Con smirked, following his mate to the entrance way.

Outside, William Fowler was helping Jack out of his car seat. The little boy was clutching his Clifford dog tightly. "Alright Jack, let's go see Megatron and Optimus."

As if on cue, the couple walked outside to meet the humans. "William and Jackson." Megatron greeted with his booming voice, "Welcome to the base."

Jack's eyes were wide, full of confusion and fear. He was finally warming up to the fun couple. Optimus would give him hugs and make him laugh while Megatron would always be willing to play with him and tell him stories. Now, the two giant robots in front of him were using the voices of the two men he got to know over the last two weeks. What happened to the men? Did they get eaten?!

A loud wail from the little boy brought the attention of the giant robots and government agent. Jack ran and hid behind William's car, burying his face into Clifford. The Prime looked to William and Megatron, doubt in his optics. Before anyone could do anything, Optimus carefully went to meet Jack on the other side. He kneeled down to become a smaller size. "Jackson, I am terribly sorry that we frightened you." He sighed, "I was not aware that we would scare you this awful. I am very sorry."

The crying boy looked up, finding the Prime's optics. Tears were still coming down his face. His face was flushed and he was trying to sniffle and calm himself down. "Op-ah-mus?" he asked, whipping his nose with the back of his sleeve.

The giant nodded, giving him a smile. "Yes Jackson, this is how we both really look." He gestured to Megatron, "Both Megatron and myself are both Cybertronians from the planet of Cybertron."

Jack slowly stood, walking towards Optimus Prime. The Prime lowered his hand, offering a spot for Jack to climb on. The child did, squeezing Clifford close and never taking his eyes off of the giant robot. Optimus walked towards Megatron and led William into base.

A small yawn escaped the boy's lips and he rubbed his eyes. Optimus smiled and brought the boy closer to his spark chamber. William smiled, "Jack didn't have his nap today, maybe it'd be a good idea for him to take a nap?"

"No thanks!" The boy perked up, trying to cover another yawn.

The adults laughed, "It is alright to rest Jackson." Megatron said, "We can play once you awake from your…sleep."

"Would you like to rock to sleep Jackson?" Optimus offered. "We have done some research and it is common for human parents to rock their children to sleep."

The boy just shrugged, yawning for the third time. The couple walked into the rec room with William on their tails. It was only about one thirty in the afternoon and they knew that they still had plenty of time to bond with Jack after he rested. Optimus took a seat while Megatron took the datapad that was gifted to them from Soundwave and began reading the story. The government agent observed that the couple worked well as a team when it came to Jack's well-being, even if Jack was still a little timid around the giants.

Optimus began slowly rocking the chair, listening to Megatron read the story to the little boy. A few pages into the story and they heard Jack's breathing even out. The boy had fallen asleep in his arms. Optimus would not let the smile on his face go away. "Optimus…look at him." Optimus looked at the sleeping boy, a small smile on the child's face.

The Prime looked like he was going to cry with joy, "He is wonderful."

Megatron kissed his mate's helm, "I love you."

The couple sat there for a few moments more, until Fowler approached him. "If I may offer a suggestion? Why don't you lay down Jack for his nap? He may be more comfortable in a bed than in your arms."

Optimus stood slowly as to not jostle Jack around too much in his sleep. The Prime brought him to the end of the hall and into the room they were just beginning to finish for Jack. He laid him down gently, bringing up the quilt to cover his little body. "Jackson, you have brought us much joy. And for that, I thank you greatly."

When the Prime left the room, making sure to leave the door open in case Jackson needed anything, he went back into the rec room to find Megatron and William going over some documents. "Just in time Prime, I've got some papers for you to fill out."

"For what?" Optimus questioned, taking a seat next to where Megatron was sitting.

His mate smiled, "It is the adoption forms for Jackson. We need to sign these and Jack is officially ours."

No one has ever seen the Prime sign any documents faster.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please note the title change from "The New Kinda Family" to "What Makes A Family".**


	4. Chapter 3

**What Makes A Family**

 _Chapter 3_

* * *

"PRIMUS ABOVE!" Starscream said, walking into a huge cloud of smoke.

He, and about everyone else, smelt smoke from their respective quarters and decided to check it out. The smoke was coming from the new addition in the rec room: a human sized kitchen area. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were making something with their holoforms. "That's the fifth try!" Bulkhead said, throwing away the serving of burnt chicken nuggets.

Arcee laughed, "What in the world are you two up to?"

"Ratchet told us that humans need this kind of consumption in order to survive." Bulkhead explained, turning off his holoform. Bumblebee chirped, following the Wrecker in suit. "How is this kid gonna live if we can't even feed him!?"

The femme motioned for the counter at a pot of pasta. "Optimus and Ratchet were in here earlier making a dish to serve William Fowler and Jackson when they arrive tonight."

This caused the young scout to become annoyed and leave the room in a huff. Ratchet passed by the young Autobot on his way into the rec room where the others were all sitting and waiting for the government agent to arrive. Ratchet opened one of the windows, "What's wrong with Bumblebee?"

"Who knows." Arcee answered with a shrug. The two of them found a seat near the window next to Soundwave and Starscream. "Has there been any word from Fowler on their arrival time?"

The medic shook his head, "Optimus has been on his COM-link all afternoon waiting for William Fowler to notify him of their arrival."

Time was ticking by slowly as everyone was waiting for their new arrival. "Alright, let's go over the plan one more time." Megatron said, standing up from his spot on a chair. "Optimus and I will meet William and Jackson outside in order to give him a bit of a warning. Once he is comfortable enough, we shall bring him in here to meet everyone else and have his evening consumption and preparation for recharge."

Then, heavy feet were heard coming into the room. It was Optimus. "Everyone, from what Agent William Fowler has just told me, he and Jackson will arrive in a few moments."

* * *

" _Just a few more moments Velocity!" Frist-Aid said, "Then your beautiful mechs will be ready to go home with you and Ratchet."_

 _The teal mech gripped onto her mate's servo tightly, "Thank you for everything First-Aid. It means the world to me that you did this for us."_

 _The medic smiled, "Anything for the best medic team on Cybertron. Now, I just need to get the twins and I'll be back."_

 _Ratchet still could not wrap his mind around it. In just mere moments his whole life changed once more. Now he was the proud Sire of two mech, one red and one yellow they called Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Velocity did a wonderful job through the labor process, taking it like the champ she was. The moment the mechs entered the world, they knew they were in for a handful of trouble. Sideswipe could definitely cry and Sunstreaker was giving the nurses a hard time. Both sparklings could only be soothed if either of their creators were holding them close._

 _Velocity's smile would not leave her face, "I never thought Primus would bless me so greatly." She said to no one in particular. "First the best medic on Cybertron is my bond mate, and now I have two beautiful mechs to call my own."_

" _Bless us he has." Ratchet said, giving her tight embrace, "Hopefully he will bless me with the patience to raise these two to be just like their Carrier."_

 _She smiled, "And that they have the CPU of their Sire."_

 _They both stood in each other's company until First-Aid returned with two bundles, one in each arm. "Congratulations you two, you're a very lucky couple."_

* * *

Walking outside, Megatron found Jack was sitting in the palm of the Prime's servo with Optimus looking down at his boy. William Fowler was looking on from the ground, a smile across his face. "They're ready." The Con announced, gesturing for the entrance. Optimus looked at his mate, then at his son. He brought Jack closer to his chest in a protective stance and started into the base. Jack looked at the large, somewhat familiar place and then to his ginormous alien robot parents. Megatron looked down at his son, smiling at him, "Are you ready Jackson?"

He nodded hesitantly as they entered the rec room. All eyes were on the human child. Arcee's optics widened, "Aw, he's so adorable!" she cooed, then blushed when everyone looked at her.

Optimus went closer the group which caused the boy to lean further into his armor in fright. "Everyone, this is Jackson."

Ratchet got up from his chair and approached the boy. He quickly scanned him over, "His heart rate is much higher than average which is most likely due to his discomfort in the current situation."

"Are you alight Jackson?" Optimus asked, bringing the boy away to look at his face. Jack looked ready to cry, shaking his head quickly. Prime brought him back to his chest, "Jackson, it is going to be alright. These are your new family members and they are excited to finally meet you."

Megatron looked down at his son and then to William on the ground. The government agent held the small number of belongings that Jack owned, one of which was the Clifford toy they picked for him. He took the red toy from the human man and offered it to Jack, "Jackson, I believe that Clifford is a bit scared too. Maybe you both can stay together this evening?"

Jack looked up at the Con, seeing the red dog in his large servo. He stretched out his arms and graciously took the toy from him. Fowler coughed, causing the four-year-old to look down. "Jack, what do you say to Megatron?"

"Thank you!" he whispered, burying himself back into the Prime's armor.

All of the other Cybertronians were looking on this tender scene that played out before them. Never before had any of them seen Megatron act so gentle towards anything. "Well, how about we have dinner? It's about six o'clock and Jack's bed time is usually around eight." Fowler offered, trying to get Jack to become more relaxed.

Optimus nodded, "That sound like a wonderful plan." At that declaration, Optimus led William over to the small kitchen area and set Jack down on one of the kitchen chairs. Before Jack could begin to cry, the Prime turned on his Holoform and began to serve the government agent and his newly adopted son a dinner of pasta with red sauce. The other Cybertrons went to get their own rations for the evening while also observing their newest addition. He set the plates in front of the humans, and turned off his Holoform. "There you are, I hope you enjoy."

"It looks great Prime." William said, digging in whole heartedly. "Are you hungry Jack?"

He looked at the pasta, more specifically spaghetti. It had large meatballs mixed into it and covered with a think red sauce. The four-year-old clutched his dog closer with his left arm and reached for his fork with his right. He couldn't quiet reach the table so he sat on his knees. Everyone was looking at him and making him uncomfortable, "So, Jackson, what do you like to do?" Breakdown asked, leaning down a little to get a better look at the boy.

The noodles he was trying to balance on his fork slipped off and he frowned. As he was trying again, he thought hard about his answer. "I like cars." He mumbled, quickly getting the fork to his mouth and stuffing the food into his mouth. "The red ones are fast."

"I agree." The Con said softly, "Knockout is pretty fast, but Bumblebee can go pretty fast too and he's yellow."

Jack looked up, mouth full of pasta and sauce covering his face. Breakdown pointed to the medic, "This is Knockout, he's a medic." Then he gestured to the yellow bot sitting next to Ratchet, "And that's Bumblebee, he's a scout."

Jack nodded, becoming overwhelmed with the amount of information he was getting. He looked back at his plate and tried to get more pasta on his fork. The room became silent once more, the sound of forks scraping the plates was the only sound for the longest time. Arcee stood, and being the short femme that she was, knelled next to the human sized table to try and break the ice with the little boy. "And what's that you got there?" she asked.

She was talking about the dog in his arms. "Clifford. Op-ah-mus and Mettaton picked him for me."

She looked down at the child, "That's awfully nice of them. What is Clifford?"

"Dog."

Megatron and Optimus smiled down at their son. He was adorable, just like Arcee said. Everyone was finishing up their dinners, either energon or pasta. Will got up and took his dish to the sink to wash it.

Megatron smiled at the little boy still working on eating, but creating more of a mess than actually eating, "Are you satisfied?" the Con asked when he came back into the rec room.

Jack blinked at Megatron, not knowing what that word meant. "Thirsty…" he said quietly.

Optimus got up quickly, "I shall grab you a drink." He turned on his Holoform again to retrieve a sippy cup from the cabinet and pour milk into the plastic cup. Screwing the lid on tight, the Prime handed his son the cold drink, "Here you are little one."

"Thank you." He whispered, grabbing the cup and drinking quickly.

Megatron and Optimus both watched Jack drink while everyone else was watching from a far. Jack finished eating and drinking his milk, so he got off his chair in order to bring his plate to where Fowler put his. Starscream watched the little one balance his cup and plate along with his sliver ware to the sink. "Should someone be helping him?" The Seeker asked out loud.

The Con shook his head, "He's old enough to bring his dirty dishes to the sink, aren't you Jackson?"

Before Jack could answer, a small crashing noise was heard and all optics were on the boy. The glass plate was broke and milk was everywhere. It turned out that Jack was too short to reach the sink. "S-s-sorry."

Jack then began to cry, first just little sniffles and then full on sobs. Optimus quickly picked up his son and placed him to his chest, not caring if the little one was dirty after eating his dinner. "Do not cry Jackson, it is okay. We will take this moment as a learning experience." The boy was still sobbing, and looked down at the mess he made. "Megatron, will you take Jackson into our wash racks so that he may have his bath so that I can clean this mess?

"Don't worry Prime." Fowler said, "I've got the mess, you go comfort your boy."

Megatron gestured for his mate to walk a head of him and the new family walked to their private wash racks. Jack was sniffling at this moment, wiping his face with the back of his hands. Megatron looked at the little boy with a pity smile. "It was an accident Jackson, do not fret." He wasn't fretting, whatever that meant. The four-year-old was just still scared about the giants getting mad at him a squishing him with their feet!

They entered the wash racks and Jack looked around. Optimus gently set the little boy onto the sink counter. The Con placed the plug into the sink and started the water. "Okay Jackson, let's take a bath."

The four-year-old began taking off his shirt and pants when the Prime set down the things to bathe Jack with. Jack looked up at the mechs who were looking down at him with grins on their faces. Megatron nudged him a little, "Take that off too Jackson."

Blush came onto his face as he took the garment off. The metal was cold on his skin. Optimus scooped him up and put him into the sink. The four-year-old was in the warm water and he felt someone scrubbing him down with a washcloth. Turning his head, the Prime was cleaning his back.

"Can you grab him his night clothes Megatron?" Optimus asked, pouring a small amount of shampoo onto the cloth.

He smiled, "Anything for you."

Walking out of the wash racks, he went into the boy's room and found something warm enough for him. The pajamas were red with blue and green race cars covering the pattern. He went back into the wash rack and saw Jackson smiling up at his mate, listening to a common sparkling's tale that he remembered from his own sparkling days. He set the pajama's down and smiled. "Alright Jackson, let's get ready for recharge." Megatron said after the Prime was done with his story.

He was confused and his face showed it. The Prime chuckled and reached for a towel, "We mean sleep."

"Oh…" he said, being wrapped into the fluffy towel. When the boy was dried off, Megatron and Optimus worked as a team in order to get their son dressed for the evening. His black hair was still a little damp and clung to his face.

This time, Megatron held Jackson as they went into the rec room. There, they found Fowler in a conversation with Ratchet and Arcee. When the human man heard the couple come back into the rec room, he ended his conversation and approached the family. "Alright Jack, looks like you're ready for your first night with your new parents." He gave them a smile, "Any of you can give me a call any time if you need anything. General Bryce wants to set up an appointment to check on Jack by the end of the month. Congratulations again you two, have a good night."

Fowler left the base, leaving Jack a little nervous. "Alright Jack, I believe it is eight o'clock, which means it is almost time for recharge." Megatron said, "Let's get you to your room for the night."

Jack was taken to his large room, which was right across the hall from the couple's room. Optimus lifted him up to give him a kiss on his head and then Megatron gave him one too. The little boy was placed into his bed and Megatron covered him with his blankets. "Good recharge little one. May Primus give you great dreams."

The little boy began to cry when his new parents left. The Prime turned around quickly and approached his son's bed, "What is it Jackson?"

"Where Clifford?" he whimpered, letting a few tears escape his eyes.

Megatron chuckled, "Of course Jackson, how could we forget your companion?"

The warlord left as Optimus tried to comfort Jack again. Optimus's mate arrived once Jack began to calm down again with the red dog in his servo. The four-year-old smiled and took his toy into his arms. "Now Jackson, we are right across the hall if you need anything you just come get us." Optimus explained with a smile, "You get some rest, you will need some in order to play tomorrow."

For the second time, Megatron and Optimus left there boy; this time no tears were shed. The couple made up for lost time in their wash racks, then turned it in early for the night. Optimus sighed, leaning onto Megatron's large chest. "I never thought Primus would bless me so greatly." He said to no one in particular. "First the best the love of my life is my bond mate, and now I have a beautiful little boy to call my own."

"Bless us he has." Megatron said, giving him a tight embrace, "Hopefully he will bless me with the patience to raise these him to be just like you."

The Prime smiled, "And that he has the CPU that you have."

 **)()()()(**

11:45 PM

Jack sat up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face. He had the nightmare again; the one where his mommy leave's him alone at home and the scary men came to take him away. His breathing was heavy and he looked around. His new parents were in their room, most likely asleep. Jackson was scared, "Clifford, I want mommy…" he whispered.

He squeezed the red dog tightly and jumped out of bed. Optimus had told the four-year-old that if he needed anything, he could go into their room. As quiet as he could be, Jack made his way across the hall and slipped in between the small crack to the couple's room. Jack saw the couple on top of the large metal berth. He decided the best way to get their attention would be to call for them. "Op-ah-mus…Mettaton…" He whispered, approaching the bed.

Nothing happened. His eyes began to sting, " Op-ah-mus …Mettaton…" he called louder.

Optimus turned in the berth, but didn't wake up. Jack had it; he needed his new parents right now. The four-year-old began to sob at this point. "OP-MUS…METTATON!"

Both mechs sat right up and looked over to where the noise was coming from. Their boy was crying loudly with Clifford in his arms. Optimus got out of the berth and walked right over, "Jackson, what is wrong?"

Jack just held up his arms, wanting a huge hug. The Prime picked him up and headed over to the berth. "I call Flower." Jack whispered as they got onto the berth.

"What for little one?" Megatron asked as Optimus laid back down.

The four-year-old laid on top of the Prime's chest, burying his face into the cool armor, "Want mommy."

Megatron looked at his son's frightened face. "Jackson, you have us now. It is you and your creators now. That is Optimus and I."

"Want mommy." Jack repeated, bringing Clifford up close, "Want mommy."

Megatron began stroking his son's back as they all began falling asleep once more. The couple did not rest peacefully for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Megatron woke eight Earth hours later and looked at his sleeping mate and son. He smiled and slowly got out of his berth. Walking out of their room, he headed for the rec room to be greeted by K.O. and Breakdown, "Hey there new Sire, how was your night?" Breakdown asked, handing a cube over to Knockout.

"Fine." He said, going to grab himself an energon cube.

The two mechs followed him, "We heard him calling to you last night. Was he okay?" The Warrior asked, a little concerned. He had never heard a little one cry so hard for so long.

Megatron nodded, "He was just frightened. I believe a something reminded him of his past Carrier and he began to miss her once more."

They walked back out to the rec room and sat down on the furniture. "So, how is Jackson doing, other than this little mishap? Has he opened up at all?" Breakdown asked, noticing that the little guy wasn't talking all that much.

"Not more than a few words." He responded, "The child is very timid and cautious still."

Breakdown and Megatron turned to the medic in the room. "Children develop at different rates, he's probably just shy. He'll warm up to everybot at some point soon."

Being reassured, Megatron leaned back on the couch and downed his cube down. The room was quiet for it almost being nine in the morning. That quiet didn't long lasting. The femme's came in first and took a seat on the couch. Bulkhead and Soundwave arrived next with Bee and Ratchet trailing along. It seemed like everyone was chatting away and acting like they were friends forever. The Cybertronians had definitely warmed up to each other after the time they had begun to spend together.

Starscream came in next and glared at Megatron, "You couldn't hear your own child, what kind of Sire are you?"

"What?" he said, looking confused.

The seeker walked closer to the war lord, "He called for you both multiple times last night and you didn't hear the child."

Megatron stood up and the room went deathly quiet, "We shall worry about our son Starscream. We took care of him and he was fine."

Starscream, with a dramatic huff, just left the warlord standing there, wanting to get some energon for himself. The Con wanted to go beat that little pest, but he heard his mate's familiar sounding feet coming down the hall. Jackson was in his cupped servos, looking around at all the Cybertronians. Bee waved to the little guy and Jack waved back, then became shy and hid his face in the Prime's fingers.

"Hello Jackson, did you sleep well last night?" Ratchet asked.

He nodded, covering his face with his hands. The Prime smiled, "Come now Jackson, Ratchet is my friend. He will not hurt you. No one here will bring you harm."

The boy didn't say anything; he just looked away from them. "Is he hungry?" Megatron asked, approaching his family.

They looked at Jack and he didn't realize it at first. "Jackson," Optimus called. The four year old looked up, "are you hungry?"

"Yes." He whispered.

Megatron smiled, "I'll get him something." He headed over to the kitchen to begin making something.

Optimus set his son down by the table, "I am going to get myself an energon cube. I will be right back."

Jackson nodded as he watched the giant walk away. He was a scared not being with any of his parents. Ratchet walked over to the kid and knelt down, "So Jackson, did you enjoy your room?"

He shrugged, "It's too big."

The room busted out in stifled laughs and the medic looked down at the boy. "Most rooms here have to be large enough to hold Cybertronians." The medic explained, "So yes your room is large. Perhaps we can come up with a way to make the room smaller for you."

Jack just blinked up at the medic's confusing words. Megatron brought over a bowl of cereal to his son, "Consume." The four-year-old just picked up the spoon and started scarfing down the food. Jack frowned when he saw what kind of cereal he was eating, Lucky Charms. This was the kind his mommy would get for him. The little boy tried not to cry. His parents probably already thought that he was a big baby, he didn't need to cry over cereal.

The Prime walked back into the room with a cube for himself. He sat down on the chair close to his son and they consumed together. Jackson felt like a big boy, not having to sit on the uncomfortable booster seats that they placed on the chairs back in the orphanage. He didn't spill his bowl of milk when he put it to his lips to drink the milk.

Megatron looked at his son, "Well, you finished that quickly Jackson." He nodded and put the spoon in the bowl. Climbing off the chair, he grabbed the bowl with two hands and started for the kitchen, "I'll take that for you."

He handed the bowl over to Megatron and watched his Holoform place it into the sink without breaking anything. Then, the four-year-old got that weird feeling in his tummy. Jackson walked over to Optimus and tapped on his foot, and then motioned for him to crouch down so they could talk.

Jack got up on his tip-toes and leaned to where he thought the Prime's ears were. "I gotta go potty Op-ah-mus."

Optimus never heard _that_ word before so he did a quick search on it. Finding out what it was, he quickly scooped up his son and headed back for his quarters with no expiation to anyone. They had a human sized 'potty' installed last month in there so that he could go when he needed to. He set his son down, "Go on Jackson, I shall wait here."

The four year old ran right in, knowing what to do. It was an awkward moment for the Prime, knowing that he would have to wait every time Jack went in there. Time passed and there was a flushing noise and the sound of the little sink running. Jack came out and smiled up at the giant, "Thank you."

Nodding, he picked his son back up and brought him to the little boy's room. He grabbed one of the new outfits they bought for their son. "Let us get you dress for the day Jackson."

Jack nodded and starting kicking off his pants. Optimus laughed a little when Jack got his head stuck in the head hole. Helping him out a little, they got it off. The Prime noticed that Jack was independent at times with little things, but he was also very dependent. Getting on the red t-shirt and blue shorts, Optimus watched Jack put on his Velcro shoes by himself.

Jack smiled up, "Look, all by myself!"

Prime picked him up, "Good work."

They headed back for the rec room to see and waiting mate for an answer as to where they went. "I will explain later." Optimus whispered, setting down Jack.

The boy looked up at his parents, "We've got toys for you Jack, do you want to play?" Bulkhead offered, pointing over to the pile of unopened toys in the corner of the room.

"Go on." Megatron motioned. "Bulkhead and Bumblebee picked out the toys with special care."

The four-year-old slowly walked over to the toys and picked out a truck. He stood up and began pushing it in front of himself. Jack made it over to Bumblebee and started weaving in and out of his legs. Bee watched him play and decided to play with him.

The mech got up and went to find himself a little car to play with. He found a fire truck and laid on his stomach close to Jack. The two kids began driving them around and having some fun. Breakdown walked in and watched the children play together, "Who would've guessed that Cybertronians and humans could be so alike?"

Bee clicked, buzzed, and hummed in response, 'racing' Jack's car around. Jack gave a little laugh, "Yeah, everybody likes cars!"

Knockout's optics widened, as did his parents. "Jackson, you can understand Bumblebee?"

The little boy nodded, "Yes." He whispered. The four-year-old stopped pushing the truck and went to hid behind Megatrons legs.

"Jackson," the red medic began, "you don't need to be scared. It's just that most humans don't understand the scout. Like William."

Jack nodded, then stepped out from behind Megatron and began driving his truck again. The rec room became less and less full as the morning passed. One of Jack's creators would stay in there and watch the two children laying in the middle of the room and playing with some toys. Jack was currently making a fort with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. The little boy was hiding under some pillows and boxes, laughing and opening up to the Autobots.

Ratchet walked into the room and went up to Megatron, "Did he get his mid-day consumption yet?"

The war lord looked confused, "Does he not only need two?"

The medic shook his head, "Human's eat three times a day." He walked over to the laughing mechs, "Jackson, are you ready for consuming?"

Jack poked his head out and nodded. He ran out of the fort and for the table. Megatron was already in the kitchen preparing him a sandwich and a sippy cup full of milk. Jackson was patiently waiting, watching Bulkhead get himself off the ground and head over, "Hi Bulkhead! You want lunch?"

He laughed, "No little buddy, we don't eat lunch."

"Oh." He said, swinging his legs.

Megatron walked in and set the messily made sandwich down in front of Jack. The toddler began eating it quickly, not taking a breath. "Whoa there, slow down." Ratchet warned, "Do you want an upset tank?"

Jack set down his sandwich and took a drink of milk, then went right back for the other half of his sandwich. Finishing it off, Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes. "You tired Jackie?" Bulkhead asked the little guy.

He just nodded, sipping from his sippy cup. Megatron picked him up, "Do you want a nap?"

Jack normally didn't like taking naps, but he didn't want to get in trouble, so he leaned onto Megatron's chest and closed his eyes. Megatron went to sit in the rocking chair and began rocking. Jackson hadn't been rocked his much since he was a very small baby. Once his cup was empty, Jack stuck his thumb into his mouth and fell asleep.

Four o'clock rolled in and Optimus went to check on his favorite males in the world. Walking into the rec room, he smiled. Both Jackson and Megatron fell into a recharge nap in the rocking chair.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day! I'm on a role! Next couple of chapter I'm planning on focusing on KOxBD and maybe Ratchet a little bit more. Thanks for reading and leaving a review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**What Makes A Family**

 _Chapter 4_

The soft pitter patter of rain was hitting the roof of the abandoned factory that day. Spring was coming to a close, yet the flowers needed something to drink. The rain meant that no one wanted to leave base, which kept everyone in the rec room watching TV or watching Jack play. He was currently coloring something on the floor with Breakdown. The Ex-Wrecker had gotten to know the little boy within the few days that Jack had been at base with everyone.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a crash of loud thunder was heard outside and lightning was seen outside the window. Jack screamed and ran to the Prime. He was crying into his foot, wanting to be held and away from the scary noise. Optimus picked up his son, "Jackson, what is the matter?"

"N-no-noise." He got out, and then buried his head into the large mechs chest.

The Prime began rocking the little boy and patting his back, realizing that the storm was scaring Jack. "Oh, there there Jackson. Nothing in the storm can harm you."

The boy calmed down a bit, but wanted to stay with one of his parents, just in case the noise came back. He began to get used to Optimus being the more affectionate one while Megatron often enjoyed playing and rough housing a bit. Yet, he still was confused about who these giants were. Flower said that they were his new parents, but he didn't know if he had two daddies or one daddy and one mommy. Jack turned around in the Autobot leader's servo in order to get a good look at the movie that they were playing on the TV.

"Are you sure this movie is appropriate for a sparkling?" Breakdown asked, "There is a lot of violence."

K.O. nodded, "The rating says for children three and over. Jack will be turning five soon anyways."

Jack looked up at the talking mechs, "I'm gonna be a big boy!"

Megatron held back a laugh, "Yes Jackson, in a few months, you would have been on this Earth for half a decade." The toddler just nodded with a smile on his face.

Jack's eyes began to droop as the soft pitter patter of rain lulled him to sleep. The couple smiled down at their son, loving every moment they spend with him.

* * *

The small family was sitting in the rec room, waiting for Breakdown and Knockout to come in. Today, they were supposed to sign Jack up for preschool in the Fall. William Fowler suggested that they send Jack to school in order to interact with other human children. "Jackson, do you know where we are going today?" Megatron asked, gaining his son's attention.

"School?" He asked, still not really sure what school even was.

The war lord nodded. "That's right, Optimus and I are going to sign you up for school. And you're going to stay here with Breakdown and Knockout, right?"

Jack nodded, "And then I go to school?"

Optimus nodded, "That is correct, but in the Autumn. We shall be back this evening to consume with you."

"Are you going to be good for everybot here today?" Megatron asked.

He nodded, "I be good."

The Prime gently ruffled his son's hair, "Good boy."

Knockout and Breakdown walked into the room, "Sorry, Ratchet needed some assistance with something." The blue mech looked at Jack, "Are you ready to have some fun!?"

The four year old nodded and crawled into his hands. Megatron and Optimus stood up, "We shall be back soon Jackson."

He nodded and waved goodbye. Jack looked up at the Ex-Wrecker, "What we do today?"

"We're going to set up the new playground outside." He set the boy down and Jack followed him. The three of them made their way into the ally. Soundwave created a small garden in the ally, large enough for plants and for sure a playground.

The supplies were scattered around the yard and Breakdown took a seat. He found the directions and began to read them. Jack climbed into his lap, "What's this?"

The medic placed something's into a pile, "These are the directions. If it's a nice day outside and your Sires are here, they can take you to play outside."

"What's a Sire?" Jack asked, looking up at the large mech. He had heard the word be used before, but never knew what it meant.

Breakdown thought hard, trying to jog his memory. "A sire is equivalent to what humans call a father."

Jack nodded slowly, "So a daddy?"

"I guess so." He shrugged, "Now can you help me find the right pieces? We need numbers one, two, and three?"

 **)()()()(**

Knockout was preparing Jack's meal; a turkey sandwich with apple pieces on the side. The boy was sitting at the table, looking toward the door every so often. And so were the others. He was missing his parents badly today. He wanted to show them how high he could swing on the new swings and how he could climb up really fast to the top of the slide.

Jack smiled at the red mech, "Thanks doctor!" He said, picking up the apple slice.

"Make sure you eat the crust this time." He said, walking over to the chair. Knockout sat down next to Breakdown and sighed, "When should they be back? Are they late again?"

Ratchet shrugged, "If they are any later, we should put Jackson to recharge."

The boy looked up at his name being mentioned, "What?"

"Nothing Jack." Breakdown said.

Jack nodded and went back to his dinner. Then, they heard the sound of a semi pulling up. "They're home!" Jack shouted with a mouth full of food. He jumped up from his seat and ran towards the entrance. The couple was greeted by their son, crumbs all over his face. "You're home! Hi!"

Megatron laughed, scooping the little boy up into his servo. "Well hello Jackson! What has you in a good mood?"

"Breakdown toll me that you and Op-ah-mus are my sires. So that means you're my daddies!" the little boy was grinning, "But, I still dun know what to call you…"

Optimus and Megatron exchanged looks and thought about how to answer this. "Jackson," the Prime began slowly, "you may call us what every you want."

The little boy thought for a moment, observing Optimus and then observing Megatron. After a few moments and little head scratches later, "Mettaton is Sire and Op-ah-mus is Papa, because that's like your other name. Op-ah-mus Pie."

The whole rec room was in a mixture of laughter, tears, and happy smiles.

* * *

 _This night was unusually slow. Normally, there would barely be time to check in new patients. The gladiators were coming towards the end of their season and sending more mechs back to Iacon in pieces. Ratchet despised the bloody sport, not understanding how any enjoyment came from this sport. "I pray to Primus my boys never take it up." He murmured to himself, finishing up some paperwork for the day._

" _Chief Medical Officer Ratchet," a deep voice roused him from his paperwork. The mech from the other day, Orion Pax, was standing in the door. "may I come in?"_

 _The younger mech was becoming a regular at his office, whether it was accompanying Prowl to work for the day, or stopping in with Jazz to offer company for lunch. Yet, never before did the mech come in without somebot else. Usually, he did really let strangers just waltz into his office without an appointment, but the worried expression on Orion's face made Ratchet have some sympathy. "Orion Pax, please have a seat." Orion Pax sat in front of the experienced medic, placing his servos onto his knee caps. "How can I help you?"_

" _I believe I have made a grave mistake." He began, looking to the ground, "And I thought I would gain some insight from a mech who has been at Iacon for a long while."_

 _Ratchet raised an optic ridge, "What kind of mistake?"_

 _Orion was in deep thought for a few moments, then finally spoke up, "I spoke with the High Council today." He began, talking slowly because he wanted to make sure his words were correct. "I began talking with a mech who is fighting for equality among the masses, a past gladiator, and he requested I join him in his meeting with the High Council. He proposed his vision for the society he wished for, but not in the light I believed he always wanted."_

" _What do you mean?" Ratchet was becoming confused, "What kind of action did he propose?"_

 _Orion closed his optics and let out a breath he didn't really know he was holding onto. "He said that there was a need to over throw the current system with force." The young mech paused, gathering his thought. In a quiet voice he finished, "He demanded, to the High Council, that he become the next Prime."_

 _The room was quiet for a long time, not even other doctors or patients could be heard. The medic finally asked, "And, you agreed?"_

" _No sir." Orion quickly answered with a rapid shake of his helm. "No, I do not believe that violence is the way to gain equality! But, I believe I caused a need for violence. The gladiator is declaring a war, and it is all my fault. He no longer wishes to speak with me, and I can no longer have a civil conversation with him."_

 _The medic leaned back in his desk chair, taking in the information. "Can I ask the name of this mech?"_

 _Again, the younger mech looked away from Ratchet. Finally, after a moment, he locked optics and answered, "During his gladiator days, he went by Megatronus, but now goes by Megatron."_

* * *

It was an unusually quiet day at the Cybertronian base. Optimus, Megatron, and Jack were meeting Fowler and Bryce for a check in. Bumblebee and Ratchet were finishing up the groundbridge. Arcee and Bulkhead were driving into the city for the day. Soundwave was repairing some equipment on the Nemesis while Arachnid and Starscream were scouting for energon deposits.

Breakdown took this opportunity to take Knockout to their favorite spot on Earth: the sea side. It was a warm day by the water and the couple found a hidden spot where they could enjoy the sunshine as themselves. Their courting process was going well. Although the two had known each other well, especially after working side-by-side for many years, but this time was for more emotional and touchy subjects. Knockout learned that Breakdown had longed for children ever since he thought there was a chance for the two of them to become bonded. Breakdown learned that, while Knockout takes great pride on his body, he is very self-conscious, and didn't understand how Breakdown saw any beauty when looking at himself.

The red medic was currently cuddling with the Ex-Wrecker, both of them enjoying the others quiet company. It was nice to be alone and get some privacy, even though it barely got farther than a few kisses. "Isn't this nice?" Knockout sighed, snuggling closer. "Does it ever get better than this?"

"Maybe with a third addition." Breakdown muttered, shuttering his optics. "Or a fourth."

Knockout looking up at the blue mech, "I'd prefer an even number if we're being honest here."

Breakdown's optics opened quickly. "Really?"

"I'm not saying now." The red medic qualified, "We need to bond first before I can think about _anything_ further. But yes, an even number would be the preference."

The blue mech had a large smile on his face, "How about now?" He questioned honestly. "What's stopping us from bonding right now?"

Knockout sat up, locking optics with Breakdown. "Yes, let's do it. Right now."

 **)()()()(**

Optimus was sitting at a picnic table at the park, watching his mate and child play on the swings while they waited for Fowler and Bryce to arrive. He knew that as the days went on, Jack was becoming more trusting with their unique family, and the Prime was happy to see Jack learn and grow every day. Currently, Jack was climbing to reach the top of the plastic slide, Megatron had a protective gaze on him, making sure he did not fall backwards when climbing up.

"Look Papa!" Jack called, sitting at the top of the slide, "Watch me go!"

The Prime grinned, "I am watching Jackson, go on!"

With a laugh and quick scoot forward, Jack flew down the twisty slide. Once he got to the bottom, he ran back to the ladder to slide again, "Again Sire! Please again?!"

"Of course Jackson." The Con said, moving out of the way for Jack to climb up. This game continued for ten more minutes when the general and special agent arrived at the picnic table.

Optimus motioned for Megatron to bring Jack over so they could begin their meeting. "Ah Jackson, so nice of you to join us." William said when the four-year-old sat at the table.

The older man offered his hand for a handshake to Jack after shaking Megatron's. Jack took it and gave it a good shake, "Hi Mr. Flower."

General Bryce had to contain a smirk. "Fowl-er." William explained, "but that's not why we're here today Jack. We're here for you."

The general took out a manila folder from his brief case and set it on the table, "Do you like living with Optimus and Megatron?" the mustached man asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah! At first, I was a scared they were gonna squish me if I'm bad. But, I only get a time out for ten minutes! Like when I colored in the med lab."

"Yes, and we have learned what from that experience Jackson?" Megatron asked, looking at his son.

The four-year-old turned to his Sire. "That Ratchet gets really mad if you draw him a picture if it's not on a paper."

Fowler smiled, "What do you guys like to do for fun?"

"Play race cars." Jack began, counting on his fingers. "Read Clifford. Slide on the slide. Color. Draw. Watch movies…"

The little boy kept listing off items until he began to repeat information. General Bryce held up his hand, "That sounds good son. Can I ask why you call Megatron Sire?"

Jack looked at Megatron and Optimus with a confused look. "Because that's how you say daddy on Cyber-ton. I got two daddies now so I got Papa and I got Sire."

"How do you feel about that?" William asked, leaning forward a little bit.

The four-year-old shrugged, "I never had even one daddy before. But now I gots two and two is better than one."

With a small smile, Bryce wrote down a few notes and looked at the little boy. "Alright Jackson, if you don't have any questions for us, you can go play again while we ask your…daddies…some questions."

Jack shook his head and took off, running towards the playground again. Optimus watched his boy begin to climb the ladder once more. "It seems like Jack has really bloomed with you two." William commented. "But, have there been any setbacks?"

Megatron raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Any instances of accidents? Loss of independence? Thumb sucking? Constant nightmares?

The Prime sighed, "Every so often, about twice a week, Jackson wakes because of nightmare." He looked down in shame almost, "He asks to see his carrier, and cries until he can no longer stay awake."

Megatron took his mates hand, "What happened to her? What happened to Jackson's mother?"

"She abandoned Jack." General Bryce said in a quiet voice. "June Darby was a young mother, not even twenty when she had Jack. She didn't know how to raise a baby and left Jack when he was one years old. The poor boy doesn't understand, and he's still too young to understand." There was a moment of silence, "Do what you want with this information, but just know it will not be easy for the boy."

Optimus understood, having had answer difficult questions like this before with little ones. "Any other setbacks?" Fowler asked. The couple shook their head, so Fowler continued. "With the information Ratchet has given me, it seems like he's physically developing well too. He's gonna be a tall one."

The four men talked more about Jack for a few more minutes, until a loud scream brought the attention towards the playground. Optimus and Megatron were on their feet and running towards where Jack was laying under the ladder. The little boy looked like he was going to make himself sick by the way he was crying so hard. The Prime lifted the boy into his arms and both of his parents scanned him over for any serious injuries, "Jackson, breathe with me little one. You will be alright, you just need to breathe."

Jack needed a few minutes to just snuggle into his Papa's shoulder. "It seemed like it was just a scare than an injury." William observed, "Jack, are you okay? Do you have any ouchies?"

"My-my knee!" He sobbed, starting the water works again.

Sure enough, the four-year-old's right knee had a small gash that was bleeding a little. "Let's bring him to Ratchet, he will take care of this."

Optimus brought Jack to his vehicle mode, trying to comfort his son while also gently buckling him in. Megatron was in the middle of contacting the base and saying goodbye to the human men, his son's injury on his mind. The Prime never drove so fast on Earth. He blew two stop signs and went over the speed limit by 10. Jack was still crying, just wanting to be held by his Papa, not go see Ratchet!

Jack and Optimus arrived at base with record time. Bumblebee was there to meet them and help Jack out of his car seat so that Optimus could transform. In the matter of moments, Optimus took his son back and rushed into the med lab. Ratchet heard the commotion, and after Megatron called, he prepared for the worst.

Yet, just like many new parents, they make a mountain out of a mole hill. The little boy scared himself more than hurt himself. "Alright Optimus, just put him down and we'll patch him up good."

Reluctantly, the Prime placed his son down on the large berth. Jack began to bawl again, scared that Ratchet was going to fix us like he would fix a robot! "NO!" He screamed, "NO FIX!" he crawled away, right to the edge of the berth.

Optimus held out his servo to catch Jack as he tried to jump off. "Jackson Scott!" the Prime gasped, "By Primus, what are you doing?!"

"No fix!" he cried, "No fix Papa! No robot!"

The medic had to laugh. "Jackson," Ratchet began, gaining Optimus and Jack's attention. "I'm not going to fix you like I would fix your sires." The little boy was shaking in his sire's servos. The medic sighed, "Would you like Optimus to hold you while I patch your knee up?"

Jack nodded quickly, looking up at Optimus. "Papa hold me."

Optimus smiled, sitting down on the berth and Ratchet gathered his supplies to quickly fix Jack's knee. It was a small gash that just needed to be cleaned up and bandaged. "Okay Jack, I'm just going to wash your knee off and place a bandage on your knee."

He nodded, watching the medic's every move. The cleaning process stung, but he got a really cool red bandage on his knee! There was a racecar on the bandage! "Thank you Ratchet!"

* * *

"Papa!" Jack called from the entrance. He, Bumblebee and Arcee were playing at the park this afternoon and just returned back home. "Sire! Papa! We back!"

Megatron, Soundwave, and Knockout were in the middle of a meeting in the rec room. There was talk of new comers approaching the planet and they needed to be ready for any kind of visitor to the planet. "Jackson! Come see your sire."

The large mech held his servo for Jack to climb onto. "Sire! The park was lots of fun today! Bee and I raced on the slides and Cee pushed me really high on the swings! And and and there were TONS of babies!"

Arcee and Bee laughed, they knew where this was going to end up. Jack had asked the two of them while they were still at the park, and Arcee told Jack to ask his creators. Megatron smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful time Jackson, I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Sire," Jack said, finally calming down a little. "where do babies come from? Are Cyber-ton babies like me babies? Cee and Bee says to ask you."

The room got deathly quiet. Knockout and Bumblebee were trying not to laugh. Megatron was trying to think of the right response. Should he be honest? Would that ruin the child's innocence? Before he could answer, Optimus and Ratchet entered the room, "Jackson, you have returned home. Did you enjoy your time with Bumblebee and Arcee?"

The four-year-old nodded his head, "Yeah Papa! Bee and Cee took me to the park and we played for forever! But, I hadda be careful because there were lots and lots of babies!" he explained, "Papa, do you know where babies come from? I don't think sire knows."

Bumblebee and Knockout had to laugh at that. Both mechs earned a glare from the war lord, but it did little to quiet them. "Yes, Jack I am aware of where babies come from and your sire knows as well. Both Sire and I got _you_ from William Fowler, remember?"

Jack looked at his Papa in awe, "Okay Papa!" he smiled, "Then let's get me a baby brother."

)()()()(

The four-year-old at Cybertron Earth base would _not_ let go the baby topic for the rest of the night. He asked every bot on base if they knew where babies came from and why didn't his daddies get him a baby brother right now! He wanted a little brother so that he could have a friend to play with! He did have lots of friends like Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Breakdown, but he wanted a _human_ friend to play with now. It was currently night time and Jack was told to brush his teeth then go to bed. After spitting into the sink, Jack left the human sized bathroom in his parent's room and into his own.

Optimus and Megatron were already there waiting to tuck Jack into bed. Jack smiled and ran to his bed. Clifford was waiting there along with a sippy cup full of water. Optimus knelt down next to Jack's bed, "Alright Jackson, now it is time to get some rest."

"Okay Papa, night night." He said, smiling when he received his good night kisses. Snuggling into his bed, Jack closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. But tonight, sleep was not coming so easy. He tried _everything_ to get to sleep. He drank some water, he went to look at some books, he even tried to count some sheep! Nothing worked!

So, he did the only thing he knew to do: get a midnight snack. Granted it wasn't even close to midnight and he wasn't really hungry, but he saw it on TV before. After grabbing Clifford, Jack left his bed and walked out of his room. He quietly walked into the rec room and saw a few mechs still awake. Knockout and Breakdown were sitting next to each other while Ratchet was softy talking with Bumblebee. Optimus was sitting in the rocking chair, gazing out the window with a datapad on his lap. Jack walked over to his Papa and tapped his foot, "Papa…"

Optimus looked down at his son. It was almost ten in the evening and Jack should have been asleep two hours ago. "Jackson, why are you out of bed?"

"Well," the four-year-old began, "I couldn't fall asleep and I tried EVERYTHING! I count sheep, I drank my cup, I even read to Clifford." He sighed, "I just can't sleep."

The Prime chuckled, lifting his boy into his servos. Ratchet looked on in amusement. Bumblebee had a few of those nights himself when he was a young mech. "Why don't you two ask Primus for a good night sleep? A prayer to Primus never hurt."

Optimus smiled at his old friend, "That sounds like a good idea, do you not agree Jackson?"

"Who is Pie-mus Papa?"

The Prime placed Jack on his knee, "Primus is our life bringer. He gave our planet, and other planets, life at the beginning of time. We pray to Primus to ask for guidance, relief, or things that we need in our lives." Jack nodded slowly, somewhat understanding. "I shall begin." The Prime looked outside the large window, gazing at the moon, "Primus, please help Jackson find peace in order to rest, let him gain knowledge each and every day, and bring him happiness."

Optimus looked down at his son when he finished and saw that Jack was looking at the full moon too. "Pie-mus, please help me fall asleep tonight. Please, I'm really tired. Pie-mus, let me get really smart like Papa and Sire, and please get me a baby brother. I really want a little brother, not a sister." He paused for a moment, "Thank you."

)()()()()(

After their prayer and a few moments of rocking, Jack finally fell asleep and his Papa brought him to bed. The Prime could not take his optics off the little boy. Time was definitely flying by with his son. It was almost two months since Jack came into their lives and he was going to be turning five at the end of the summer. Megatron found his mate gazing in at his son. Optimus was usually back in their room by ten o'clock, and when it was ten-thirty and his mate was nowhere to be found, he decided to see where he ended up.

"Is everything alright?" The Con whispered, wrapping his servos around Optimus's waist.

Optimus nodded, leaving the door frame, "Jack could not fall into recharge easily, but after a prayer to Primus, he fell asleep."

Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Really? A prayer is what did the trick? Can I ask what he exactly prayed for?"

The Prime laughed, "Well, he first asked for sleep. Then he asked to have as much knowledge as your and I." he turned in his mate's grasp to face him, "And finally asked for a little brother, a baby brother to be specific."

"Well," Megatron sighed after a few moments, "we might just have to give William a call."

* * *

 **And there you go! Have a wonderful weekend everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5

**What Makes A Family**

 _Chapter 5_

* * *

*Robot Recap*

 **Megatron raised an optic ridge, "Really? A prayer is what did the trick? Can I ask what he exactly prayed for?"**

 **The Prime laughed, "Well, he first asked for sleep. Then he asked to have as much knowledge as your and I." he turned in his mate's grasp to face him, "And finally asked for a little brother, a baby brother to be specific."**

" **Well," Megatron sighed after a few moments, "we might just have to give William a call."**

* * *

The Summer flew by for every living creature at the Cybertron Earth base. Optimus and Megatron's parental bond with Jack only grew as they watched their son grow up and learn every day. They were not only teaching Jack Earth child education, such as the alphabet and counting, but the language spoken on their home world. While the almost-five-year-old struggled in the beginning, he soon caught on and can go through half of the alphabet without any help.

Megatron, Optimus, and Jack were not the only ones going through milestones. Knockout and Breakdown were officially a bonded couple, and the whole base knew it. Soundwave and Arachnid formed an unusual partnership with the amount of time that they began to spend together, either at the Earth base or taking care of business on the Nemesis. Starscream was in a constant communication with the members of his Trine. They were close to the Earth's orbit at the moment and the SIC was waiting for the right opportunity to not only ask for permission to let them join the ranks on Earth, but to inform the older Seekers of his current position.

Bulkhead's Wrecker friend Wheeljack landed on Earth and moved in with the diverse group of Cybertronians. Another Bot to join the ranks was Ultra Magnus, an old friend of Arcee and Bumblebee. Ratchet was also adapting to life on Earth. The medic knew his way around the city forwards, backwards, and upside down at this point. Ratchet and Bumblebee had shown the new Bots around together, and those two also strengthened their bond together. He had formed a 'grandsire'/'uncle' bond with the young human, and it was bringing back many memories of the little mechs he had raised during his time on Cybertron. It also brought memories of his mate, Velocity, seeing the couples forming on base.

Yet, the Summer was coming to a close and Jack's birthday was coming up. He had informed everyone that he had never celebrated a birthday before, but he was excited for the party that was being planned. Bumblebee had explained to him that the party would be for him, and he would get loads of presents and there was going to be a cake and there would be plenty of party games to play.

And after his fifth birthday, he would begin school. All of these new adventures made Jack really excited, yet nervous. He was meeting all these new people, so he _had_ to be braver, but he still was ready to try anything new.

Today, Jack was shopping with his daddies' holoforms for his party supplies. He wanted a racecar theme with a piñata like he saw on TV, pin the tail on the donkey, and a good cake. The black-haired human was holding hands with his Papa while Megatron pushed the cart around the store. "Jackson, what kind of presents do you desire for your creation day?"

"I dunno." He mumbled, looking over at the colored plates, "I've gots lots of toys at home."

Optimus laughed, "There surely must be something Jackson." He took some decorations down from the shelf, placing them into the cart. "Everyone keeps asking what you want, and your party is at the end of the week."

Jack shrugged, following his creators around the store. "Maybe new cars." He finally said. "Bee and I saw a show with race cars and race track and they go super fast!" he let go of Optimus's hand to swing his hands and pretend that they were the cars. "They have 'mote controls so you can race them Papa! And they come in red, green, blue, yellow, orange, black, white, purple, grey, orange, red…"

Megatron smiled, "Alright Jack, I think we get your point son."

"That's what I want though Sire!" he sighed, "It's the bestest gift I could get!"

)()()()()(

Night time was quiet at base on a usual night. The rec room had a makeover over the Summer season. Now, there was Cybertronian furniture around the room, along with a projector to use as a television. Usually, many Bots and Cons sat on the various furniture just chatting like they were always friends. Tonight, however, they were holding a meeting. Once a month, both Megatron and Optimus would go over many detail regarding energon amounts, current active lifeforms orbiting close to Earth, or contact with human liaisons. There would also be time for others to make any announcements that they felt were important for everyone to know.

Jack had been put to bed a half hour ago, and the meeting was just wrapping up. "…And so, Jack informed us today of the gift he wished for his creation day." Megatron said, pulling up a picture of the toy on the projection screen. "The track and cars are all sold separately. If each one of us get one part of the gift, I believe Jack will be the happiest child on their creation day." Soundwave took note of the toy and began splitting up who was going to purchase what part of the gift. "Does anyone else have any announcements that they wish to share?"

Breakdown and Knockout stood quickly from the loveseat holding servos. "Well," Breakdown began, "as you all know, Knockout and I are now a bonded couple…"

"And just like the couple before us…" the medic continued, "We're ready to start our family."

The blue mech smiled, "At Jack's party, we plan on asking William to help us."

Optimus smiled, "That is joyous news you two. Congratulations."

The new couple sat down when everyone else gave them their well wishes and told them that they would pray to Primus for good luck to them. The room was silent, "Any further announcements?" Megatron asked, getting ready to stand and fall into recharge.

"I do." The Seeker stood quickly, gaining the room's attention. "It shouldn't take too long."

The Prime gave Starscream a smile of encouragement, especially because his mate gave a huff of disappointment when the Seeker stood. "The floor is yours Starscream."

He cleared his throat, placing his servos behind his back. "Well, for the past Earth month, I have been in contact with Thundercracker and Skywarp. They have been approaching Earth and will land within the week, before Jackson's birthday. I am requesting permission for my Trine mates to join us here at base."

The room fell quiet once again. On one hand, everyone knew how important it was for a Trine to be together. But, on the other hand, the Decepticons were all aware how this Trine acts with one another. At one moment, everything is going fine and they're all getting long, yet the next moment fists are flying and all Pit breaks loose!

"Starscream," The old war lord began, "I am aware that your Trine mates still lay loyal to me. However," Megatron stood, walking to the Seeker, "my family's safety, my _son's_ safety, is my top priority. I cannot afford a petty fight to cause harm to Jackson."

The Seeker looked torn. It was hard enough to be separated from his Trine for so long, and now being denied interaction was spark-crushing. Optimus took notice of how the Seeker's wings drooped at Megatron's answer. "I believe what Megatron is trying to say is that we are open to giving it a chance." The Prime stood as well, "A Trine is an important bond, and we would not like to come in between you and your family."

* * *

" _Velocity, this is our family we're talking about!" Ratchet exclaimed to his mate, "I am not, under any circumstance, helping that rebellious young mech!"_

 _The teal femme was watching Ratchet pace around the room, "Ratchet, my sweet spark, I cannot believe what I am hearing." She stood, standing in his path to stop the crazy pacing. "You know as well as I that this could change our lives for the better! Not to mention our mech's lives too!"_

 _The older mech looked at his mate. The family unit had lived in a small, but comfortable home in Iacon as long as the two were bonded. Ratchet always dreamed of moving into a larger home, especially when the twins were sparked, but times became hard and they didn't have the resources to do much. The couple agreed that their family came first, and most of their credits that were earned went to the mech's education. Now the boys were older and becoming racing stars at the colosseum._

 _Velocity took her mate's servos, "Ratchet, the best medic on Cybertron, the love of my life, my better half, the Sire to my wonderful mechs: please think long and hard about what Orion Pax has said to you." She reached up to kiss his cheek, "But whatever decision you make, I will respect and follow you."_

* * *

Jack was sitting with his Creators in the rec room. For the first time since moving to Earth, Megatron and Optimus were finally the ones waiting for new comers to arrive. "Papa, who's comin' again?"

The Prime smiled down at his son, "The rest of Starscream's Trine. Though I have never met them before, your Sire had worked with them in the past."

"Oh." The boy nodded, "What's a Trine again?"

"A Trine," Megatron began, "is a group of siblings who were all created on the same day. Starscream is the youngest in his Trine while Thundercracker was created first, and then Skywarp."

The little boy nodded, sending his locks flying around, "It must be tons of fun to have brothers to play with."

Optimus laughed, "I bet it is Jack, but you will have plenty of fun with them when they arrive."

Pairs of feet could be heard approaching the rec room, which caused Jack to look towards the entrance. Starscream was walking into base followed by two other Seekers. The tallest, and more 'muscular', mech was a navy color with grey accents. A purple and gold mech, a bit taller than Starscream was taking up the rear. Megatron stood, approaching the Trine while Optimus brought Jack into his protective servos.

The two new mechs stopped walking when the saw Megatron in order to bow respectively. "Lord Megatron, it is an honor to finally be in your presences again." The blue mech said, cautiously looking up at the Con.

"Rise Thundercracker." Megatron said, "As well as you Skywarp. It seems that your youngest member failed to inform you that times have drastically changed."

The grey Seek shook his helm, "I tried explaining it to them Megatron, but they just wouldn't listen, claiming that they needed to see it with their own optics to believe it."

Megatron had to clench his teeth in order to gather his thoughts, knowing that not only was his mate present in the room, but his young son. "My family is not an attraction to come and stare at you three." He spat, "If that was the main purpose of your visit, you can turn around and leave immediately."

"No Lord Megatron." Skywarp said, frantically shaking his helm, "Thundercracker and I mean no disrespect. We were just unsure about Starscreams explanation, and you know first-hand how dramatic he can be."

Jack had to cover his mouth to keep his giggles in check. Before his mate could say anything more, Optimus stepped in, "We welcome you both our base. I believe introductions are in order before Starscream shows you to your rooms." He opened the palm of his servo so that they could see the little boy, "I am Optimus Prime, and this is our son Jackson."

Thundercracker and Skywarp both leaned in closer in order to look him over more closely. Jack backed up as far as he could with wide eyes, "Um, hi there. You're Starscream's brothers?"

Megatron crossed his arms, "Trine Jack."

"Yeah that." Jack shrugged, "Nice to meet you."

The purple mech began to laugh, "This planet's species is very unique."

The little boy huffed, "I'm not a species! I'm Jack!"

Everyone had to laugh at that, "Yes Jackson, you go by Jack, but humans are the main species on Earth." Optimus explained, "Now, let's leave Starscream and his Trine mates to get settled, we shall see them again later."

)()()()()(

Ultra Magnus and Arcee were sitting in the field watching Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack throw around the Lob ball. The large mech was still getting used to his new life on Earth. He was beginning to see that while there were many new changes, many things also stayed the same: like Lob ball. "I would have never imagined, that a planet as organic as this, could make everyone so happy."

Arcee looked up at her former Second in Command, "Well sir," she began, "Earth became somewhat of a safe place for us all. Especially since Jack came into our lives."

"Yes, the human child belonging to Optimus." He nodded, "The youngling makes them both very happy."

The femme nodded, recalling the first time Ultra Magnus and Jack met. The four-year-old was confused because his Papa and this new mech both looked similar, so he assumed that they were brothers. After a bit of laughing and explaination, Jack found out that while they were not brothers through energon, they were brothers by war. Jack was so intrigued with the new mech, he followed him around for the rest of the day, asking many questions and answering many that Ultra Magnus asked him. The two were still forming a bond, but the large mech was happy to form a relationship with the youngling Optimus came to love.

Ultra Magnus sighed, "It seems as though everyone is forming bonds and creating families."

"The war's over." Arcee answered, "wasn't this what was supposed to happen?"

Jack's fifth birthday finally arrived. The night before, everyone at base was busy setting up decorations and wrapping presents. William Fowler informed them that he would bring the cake for Jack when he and General Bryce would arrive.

* * *

The morning of Jack's birthday was bright a sunny. The birds were chirping, the grass was being mowed a few blocks away, and the traffic was unusually light today, so Jack was not woken up by the large semis on the highway. Optimus stood in his doorway, watching Jack sleep on his bed. The five-year-old was snuggled in bed, holding tight to Clifford with a small smile on his face. After a few moments, he finally went in to wake Jack up, "Jackson, happy creation…I mean happy birthday."

He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over, "Not yet Papa. It's too early."

"It is almost ten in the morning." He laughed, "But if you do not want a birthday party, I suppose we can cancel the party."

Jack quickly sat up, his bed head causing the Prime to let out a laugh, "I'm up!"

The little boy ran to his Papa and grabbed onto his servo, "Happy birthday my little one." The Prime hugged his child, "This is a joyous day for you."

He smiled, "Yeah Papa! Bee says it's lots of fun on a birthday!"

"Indeed." Optimus smiled, taking Jack into the wash racks, "Bumblebee enjoys a good party, and took his role of 'party planner' very seriously." Setting Jack on the counter, he began to fill up the sink so Jack could take a bath, "Now, it is time to get ready for your party. Agent Fowler and General Bryce will arrive around noon."

Out in the rec room, Bumblebee was delegating the other Cybertronians and telling them how he wanted the space set up. He promised Jack that his first birthday party was going to be the best one he would ever have. The young scout had the decorations all over the rec room, set up a tiny piñata for Jack while asking Wheeljack for a Cybertronian sized one, and created a car version of a human game called 'pin the tail on the donkey' with wheels. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were hanging up both piñata's outside in the ally, the Seeker Trine were blowing up balloons and placing them around the room. Arcee and Ultra Magnus were putting together the other party game while Soundwave and Arachnid were gathering the high grade energon that was dropped off earlier from the Nemesis. Knockout and Breakdown were polishing up their finishes. The couple was planning on asking William about finding a sparkling for them, and Knockout was big on first appearances.

Ratchet was watching the young scout run around the room, giving orders to the others on how to make the room look for Jack's party. The young scout had a special creation day party himself. The medic gave him one during his first cycle of living with Ratchet. Bumblebee knew that this day was important to humans, especially because they didn't live as long.

)()()()()(

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone just finished singing to Jack. While the majority did not really understand the human customs very well, it was still important for them to give Jack the full experience. The five-year-old was enjoying his party. There were so many red and blue balloons all over the base, some even went up to the ceiling! The piñata was very fun, especially watching Ratchet hit the really large one and watch all the little energon teats fly out. Pin the wheel on the racecar was fun, but Thundercracer didn't understand that you needed to close your eyes to not cheat!

Now it was time for cake. Everyone was watching him sit in front of the cake with the five candles lit. "Now make a wish and blow out your candles!" Fowler said, watching the wax melt. "Don't tell your wish, or it might not come true!"

Jack thought for a moment. He already had everything he could ever want! Two daddies, tons of aunts and uncles, lots of toys, and a nice place to live. After another reminder from William, Jack finally made his wish and blew out his candles. "Yay, time for cake!"

While the humans were enjoying chocolate cake, the Cybertronians were enjoying high grade energon. Optimus smiled to the young scout, "This was a wonderful party Bumblebee, thank you for doing this for Jack."

The scout buzzed and chirped, proud of himself for getting the Prime's approval. With chocolate covering his face, Jack ran in and up to the yellow mech, "Thanks Bee! This was the best day ever!"

"It's not over yet Jack." The General said, coming in with a wet wipe to clean his face. "You still have to open your gifts."

His eyes lit up, looking up at his Creators, "Can I?"

Megatron smiled, "Of course Jackson. They are your gifts for your creation day."

Jack ran over to the large pile of gifts and looked them over. He started small and began opening them carefully. After every gift, he would thank the Cybertronian that gave him the gift and give them a hug. Jack was so excited that he got the race track he asked for along with every car he wanted too!

There were three presents left, both medium shaped rectangles. "This one is from William Fowler." Optimus read the name tag, handing the brightly colored box back to Jack. The boy tore open the gift and was left with a picture frame. The picture was taken when Jack, Optimus and Megatron were in a field in their alternate bodies. Jack was sitting on the Prime's shoulder, laughing at the camera while Megatron and Optimus smiled at their boy.

"I thought that you would enjoy the photo." Fowler explained. "I noticed that you didn't have any picture of the three of you in your bedroom."

Jack hugged the picture, then handed it over to Megatron's waiting servo. "Thanks Flower!"

The older man took the hug from Jackson, "You're very welcome Jackson, happy birthday."

He let go and went to open the last packages from General Bryce. "This gift is something Optimus informed me off." Bryce handed the red one to Jack, "Can you bring this to Breakdown for me? This is for the new couple."

Jack ran the gift over and handed it to the blue mech. "Thanks Jack."

Running back to the general, he took the blue box and opened it carefully. Inside was a large stack of papers. "Is this a treasure map?!"

Everyone laughed, "No Jackson, remember how you've been asking for a baby brother?" Jack nodded quickly with a large smile on his face. He didn't stop asking ever since the night he first prayed to Primus with his Papa. After that, Jack prayed before bed every night for a little brother. "Well, this is to help your Papa and Sire to get started."

Jack smile grew ten times larger, "PRIMUS LISTENED TO ME!" He ran over to his creators with the papers in his hands, "HE LISTENED TO MY PRAYERS!"

Breakdown didn't need to open the tiny box to know what was inside now. Knockout looked over at his mate, trying not to cry himself. "How did you know?" the medic whispered, watching his mate open the box tenderly.

"Megatron contacted me last weekend." General Bryce answered, "This base has already been inspected for a child, you both just need to fill out forms and attend childcare classes with Megatron and Optimus."

Knockout watched his mate cry, happy tears rolling down his cheeks. The medic took his servos and crawled into the blue mech's lap, "Thank you General. Thank you Primus."

)()()()()(

The night was a peaceful one. Jack put the papers he received from General Bryce right next to his bed. Next to his bed was the picture he got from William Fowler. Optimus and Megatron were tucking their son in for the night, smiling down at him. "Well Jackson, did you enjoy your day?" Optimus asked, kneeling down to his level.

Jack nodded, "This was the bestest day ever! Bee said we can do the race cars tomorrow and now I can get a little brother with these papers!"

Megatron nodded, "Yes Jackson, your Papa and I will begin the forms this morning."

After his parents placed their kisses on his head, Jack snuggled down and closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. Jack would never forget this day, and it was all thanks to little prayers.

* * *

 **And it's back! Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day!**


	7. Chapter 6

**What Makes A Family**

 _Chapter 6_

* * *

Breakdown was extremely nervous, more nervous than when he and Knockout

bonded. Tonight, he and Knockout were attending their first parenting class along with Megatron and Optimus Prime. The older couple had done these classes before and were really there for the refresher course. Knockout was comfortable with going to the classes. He had done some previous research before, even if it was mainly medical research. Breakdown was pretty much in the dark with the whole thing. The blue mech was certain that he wanted a sparkling, but wasn't certain on how to take care of one by himself.

The ex-wrecker was the last one to enter the rec room. Jack was being left in Arcee and Ultra Magnus's care for the evening and the little boy was hugging his creators goodbye. "Now, do not forget to brush your teeth Jackson." The mech heard Megatron instruct.

"I know Sire." Jack sighed, "And I'll only pick a few books to read."

Optimus smiled, "Two books is enough Jackson. You do not want to tire out your caretakers for the evening now do you?"

Jack shook his head, "Cee likes to read to me!"

The Prime placed the child on the ground after one last hug, "Please behave for Arcee and Ultra Magnus. They are giving up their night to watch over you."

"I will Papa!" Jack smiled, "Now hurry up and go! The faster you go, the faster my little brother comes home!"

Everyone in the room laughed at Jack. The two bonded couples transformed and left for the meeting, leaving the blue femme and new-comer mech to watch the five-year-old for the evening. "Alright Jack, let's get you ready for bed. Who do you want to help you?"

He looked over his choices carefully. Jack had known Arcee for a long time. The femme was tough on him, but could also be really kind and gentle because she knew Jack could only take so much. She read books with funny voices and liked to take him to the park with Bumblebee. Ultra Magnus, on the other hand, was a very different Autobot. He just moved into base at the end of the summer so Jack didn't know him for very long. The large mech was very private and didn't offer to play with Jack alone. But, Jack was ready to see what Ultra Magnus could do. "Can Magnus read to me tonight?"

"Sure kid." Arcee smiled, "I'll help you get ready for bed while Ultra Magnus picks out some good books to read."

The large former SIC of the Autobots watched as Arcee and Jack went into the wash racks while he was assigned to pick out some story datapads to read to the child. If was being honest, Ultra Magnus was not really sure what he was supposed to be doing. He had seen Optimus and Megatron read to their child plenty of times, but the little boy was usually the one to pick out the stories. He entered the child's room and saw the small pile of books and datapads that were for Jack's enjoyment.

Before the red and blue mech could even begin to browse the stories, little feet entered the room and caused him to turn around. "Here, I've got one you can read!"

"How do you ask Jack?" Arcee reminded him from the doorway.

He bit his lip, thinking quickly. "You can _please_ read." Jack smiled, going over to the pile. The five-year-old looked carefully until he found what he was looking for. It was a human sized book, one that he received last week when he was taken to the bookstore by Soundwave and Arachnid. "It's called, 'The Poky Little Puppy'. It's good!"

As he brought the book over, Jack climbed into his bed and handed him the book. "Okay Mag, I'm ready."

)()()()()(

Optimus and Megatron were the second ones to enter the base, after Knockout and Breakdown. The new couple took notes for almost three hours in the class while Megatron and Optimus had their notes from the previous class. The Prime looked around the mostly empty rec room and found it mainly empty. The only other Cybertronain in the room was the old medic. He was occupying the rocking chair, rocking the chair every so often with his left foot. There was something laying in his lap that he would occasionally look down at.

"I will find Jackson, Arcee, and Ultra Magnus." Megatron whispered, "Do not be too late."

The Prime smiled, kissing Megatron on the cheek before approaching Ratchet by the window. "Recharge is not calling you?"

Ratchet turned around quickly, clasping the datapad to his chest. "Yes Optimus, it seems that it's going to be a long night."

"Can I ask why?"

* * *

" _Do you mind if I ask why?" Ratchet asked Optimus. The medic was holding a tiny yellow sparkling to his chest, trying to calm the tiny mech. It had been a crazy cycle, what with ten nurseries being taken over by the Decepticon armies. The newly formed Autobots arrived at the final nursery right as the Decepticons dropped the bomb. Sadly, many sparklings had lost their lives, but few survived._

 _All of the sparklings and younglings that made it were brought to Ratchet for an examination, and the last sparkling was the tiny yellow sparkling in his arms. Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, went to check up on the young ones and found he was drawn to the tiny little mech in the medic's arms. "I believe he will strive with you." The Prime explained. "It seems like the rest of the fraction has divided the care of the other little ones among themselves, but no one has claimed this sparkling yet." Ratchet looked down at the sparkling who finally fell into recharge, "And the reports you wrote up show that he will need the most attention and care."_

 _The medic sighed, "I understand that Optimus, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready to form a bond so soon."_

" _I understand Ratchet." The Prime explained, "But even if it was just until we could find someone for him."_

 _Ratchet let a small smile form on his face when he saw the tiny mech finally open his optics. They were the brightest blue he had ever seen, even his own sparklings didn't have optics like this. The sparkling's doorwings fluttered in excitement when he recognized the medic's face and he let out a giggle. "Well, he sure is making his hard for me to deny your request."_

* * *

Jack was nervous, really nervous. Today was his first day of Kindergarten, and he really didn't want to go anymore. His creators had bought him a 'Cars' backpack and lunchbox that he could bring to school. Ratchet made him a healthy lunch consisting of a turkey sandwich on wheat bread with apple slices and a cookie for desert. Bumblebee made sure to pick out the 'coolest' outfit for his first day too; blue shorts with a red collared shirt and his light-up 'Cars' shoes. The scout said he'd be the coolest one on the playground!

Instead of climbing out of bed like he usually did, Jack decided to hide under all of his blankets with Clifford. If his creators really wanted him to go to school, they'd have to _make_ him go. He was snuggled tight under his blankets when he heard loud footsteps coming into his room. "Jackson, it is time for consumption." Megatron called from his doorway. The Con didn't see his son anywhere, usually the boy was good about getting himself up and sitting quietly until someone came to get him. Today, however, the little boy was nowhere to be see. "Optimus, did Jackson already go to the rec. room?"

"No Megatron." Optimus said, coming to the room, "I was just coming to see how it was coming along."

Both parents entered their child's bedroom, looking for any sign of their son. It was Megatron to find him, the little lump on the bed with Clifford's tale poking out from under the blankets was a bit of a giveaway. Gently, he took the blankets off the bed to reveal Jack curled up and looking at the giants. "Jackson, you have a big day today, remember? You need to get ready to go little one."

Jack shook his head, "No thank you. I wanna stay here today."

Optimus and Megatron exchanged looks, "Jackson what brought on all of this internal conflict?"

The five-year-old looked confused, so Optimus clarified for his son, "What your Sire means is what is troubling you today that makes you want to stay here?"

"I never been to school afore." He explained, "What if I don't know what to do? What if the kids don't like me? What if you forget to get me?"

With a sigh, Megatron kneeled down to get closer to the boy sitting on his bed, "Jackson, I promise we will not forget you at school today. Both of us are going to drop you off and pick you up when the day as ended."

Optimus nodded his head, "And every other child in your class is going to school for the first time as well." The Prime grabbed his son and held him to his chest. "Also, you are a very personably little boy. I am sure you will make friends."

Jack shrugged, "I still don't wanna go Papa. Why can't I just stay home?"

"Because you need to interact with children your own age _and_ species." Megatron explained, "Now, Papa will help you get dressed while I fix your breakfast. Try not to waste any more time or else you will be late."

)()()()()(

Optimus's holoform had its hands full. The left hand was taken by his mate's firm grip while the right was taken by his son's shaking hand. The child was trying to hide behind his Papa and not walk into the colorful, loud classroom. Miss. Peabody's classroom had posters covering the purple walls. There were tiny tables, tiny chairs, and plenty of toys scattered around the room. Already, children were occupying themselves with various toys and activities.

Miss. Peabody could see that Jack was having a difficult time on his first day. The young lady walked towards the trio with a soft smile on her face. "Hello, welcome to the first day! I'm Miss. Peabody, and you are?"

"This is Jackson." Optimus smiled, "He became a little nervous this morning."

The teacher laughed, "Don't worry, that's very normal for little ones starting school." She kneeled down to reach Jack's level. "Hi Jackson, I'm your teacher Miss. Peabody! Do you want to put your backpack in your cubby with your parents?"

He nodded his head, slowly looking over the teacher. She had a nice smile and rosy cheeks. It seemed like his Papa liked her too, so he followed her to where the cubbies were in the back of the classroom. His name was on one of the name plates in bold sharpie. "This one must be yours Jack." Megatron pointed to the hook, "This is where you place your bag."

"That's right!" His teacher smiled, "And you get to put your things here every day!" Miss. Peabody looked at the two men, "I'll let you two settle him in and in five minutes, I'll have everyone say good bye to their parents."

Optimus thanked the teacher as Jack was hanging up his backpack. "See Jackson," Megatron said, turning Jack to face his classmates. "Everyone is still getting used to their learning environment too."

The Prime nodded, "And you will make many new friends." He scanned the room full of children. He noticed a small red-head girl sitting by a pile of books with her own parents. "Why not introduce yourself to that girl right there?" Optimus whispered and pointed to the little girl. Jack shook his head, hiding behind Megatron. "Alright, I shall introduce you to them myself."

With that, Optimus took Jack and Megatron over to where the small family was sitting on the floor reading. The little girl looked up from the story when she saw someone coming over. "Look mommy! A new friend!" Her parents looked over the trio making their way over. They took notice of the little boy hiding behind a stronger looking man who was holding hands with a kind faced man.

"Hello there," the kind faced man smiled, "We noticed the pile of books and our son, Jackson, loves to read."

The red head's eyes lit up, "Me too!" She placed the book down into her dad's lap and stood to see Jack up close, "I'm Sierra, and this is my mommy and daddy."

The five-year-old looked over the girl. She was the prettiest, and only girl, he'd ever seen. He smiled, "Hi, I'm Jack. I like Clifford books."

Sierra's mouth hung open, "No way! Me too!" she took his hand and lead him to the books, "Some other kids think they're baby books, but I still really like them!"

"My Papa got me a Clifford when they brought me home." Jack explained, "He's my favorite."

Optimus, Megatron, and Sierra's parents watched the children bond over the pile of books. Sierra's mother smiled, "I never thought I'd see another child so attached to books like our Sierra." She turned to the men, "I'm Martha by the way. And this is my husband Thomas."

The Prime smiled, "A pleasure to meet you both. I am glad that Jackson seems more comfortable here. He was nervous this morning."

Thomas placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Our oldest, Simon, was just like that. It's a boy thing we found."

Martha laughed, "Sierra is our most adventurous child. How many do you two have?"

"We just have Jackson." Megatron answered, steeling a glance at the children to make sure they were still getting along. "But we are in the process of adopting another."

Sierra's parents smiled, "Well, I wish the best of luck to both of you Mr…um…I'm sorry I must have missed your names."

Optimus answered first, remembering the names that William had given them to use, "My name is Peter and this is my…husband, Frank."

)()()()()(

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table. School had actually been really fun! Miss. Peabody had a bunny rabbit that they all got to pet, there were so many books to read, and there were so many swings that no one had to fight for them. Sierra and him had their cubbies next to each other and ended up at the same table. He really liked Sierra, especially her red hair.

At their first day of school, they already had homework to do: create a "get-to-know-me" poster. He had lots of markers, crayons, and paints all across the table with a white poster in front of him. He had already filled out his name and favorite colors, and was now coloring in his favorite book.

That's where Ratchet found Jack an hour after he got home from school. "Jackson, what are you up to?"

"I have homework already Chet." Jack explained, holding up the poster. "We havta show people what we like with pictures and stuff."

Ratchet laughed, "Humans: such an interesting species."

The older medic walked into the rec room to see the newest Cybertronian couple looking over some documents that were spread over the large table. Stopping infront of the two, he tried reading the human language upside down. "And what are you two up to?"

Breakdown smiled, "General Bryce approved our documents and sent over this." He showed the Autobot medic a paper, "We have a potential child."

Sure enough, there was a picture of a little girl. She had a dark skin tone and red-ish hair. The little girl was more of a toddler than a little child, but the little one looked much happier than Jack did in his first picture. Ratchet kept reading:

 **Name:** Sari Sumdac

 **Nicknames:** -

 **Age:** 2 years old

 **Gender:** female

 **Description.**

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Hair:** red-ish.

 **Nationality:** Unknown.

 **Biography:** Mother passed away at birth. Father had been arrested for illegal business trades. Sari is currently staying in the group home.

 **Health/Mental problem(s):** Cats

 **Additional Information:** Sari is a stubborn girl, known to give some of the help a hard time. Can be a very outgoing child when she's in a good mood.

Ratchet handed the form back, "Well, congratulations."

Knockout smiled, "She's a cute human, that's for sure!"

"A tiny little thing!" Breakdown added, looking back at the picture. "Megatron and Optimus have gotten a child too."

As if it was irony, Optimus walked into the rec room while Megatron went towards their son. The Prime smiled, grabbing a manila folder from his subspace. "Lemme guess," Ratchet began, holding up a digit, "You've gotten a form for a child as well?"

Optimus sighed, handing over the envelope. "I asked you not to tell anyone else Breakdown."

While the two jokingly bantered, Ratchet looked over the other child. This child seemed to also be a toddler, maybe a little older. She had long black hair and a large grin on her little face, showing off her tiny teeth. The medic read on:

 **Name:** Miko Nakadai

 **Nicknames:** -

 **Age:** 3 years old

 **Gender:** Female

 **Description.**

 **Eyes:** Hazel

 **Hair:** Black

 **Nationality:** 100% Japanese

 **Biography:** Miko was found at a fire station at three weeks old, and ever since lived with the firefighter who found her. Recently, the family that took her in passed in a car accident and had no one to look over Miko.

 **Health/Mental problem(s):** -

 **Additional Information:** The girl can be a handful for the help, but likes to play with many of the other children.

"She's a cute kid." Ratchet commented.

The Prime gave a small smile, "Yes, she is. But, I am afraid that Jack will be disappointed that he will not be getting a brother."

* * *

" _So, we've got a little brother now?" Sunstreaker asked, leaning against the doorframe. His twin brother, Sideswipe, was holding their new adopted sparkling brother in his arms. The tiny thing was snuggling into his chest. "When'd this happen?"_

 _The medic was polishing some of his equipment while watching the younger mechs in his medlab. "Optimus Prime asked me to look of the sparkling. One thing led to another and now I'm refered to as his carrier." Sideswipe had to turn away as to not laugh while Sunstreaker laughed for the both of them. "It's not funny!"_

 _Sideswipe shrugged, bouncing the sparkling in his arms, "Aw Sire, he'll learn eventually. We'll teach him." Sunny was still trying to control his laughter while Ratchet shot him a glare, "Well, I'll teach him."_

 _The little yellow sparkling in his arms laughed too, clapping his servos at the medic. "He better, or your twin will end up with wrench-shaped dents more often than not."_

 _Ratchet took the sparkling from Sideswipe and handed him a toy to entertain himself with. "I still don't get why Prime asked you to watch him?"_

" _Probably because Sire is the only one in the Autobot's who has his own creations." Sunny mused, "And because he can't do it himself."_

 _Sides nodded, "Agreed Sunny. Jazz told me that the whole base knows that he comes to see the little one at every free moment he has available." The tiny sparkling smiled, tossing the tiny toy to the floor. When it made a thud, he laughed and reached for the toy. The red mech handed his new brother the toy with a smile, "What's his designation anyways?"_

 _Ratchet shrugged, "No bot could find anything with his designation on it." He rocked the yellow sparkling slowly, "Optimus asked me to think of something."_

" _Just make sure it's not a dumb one Sire." Sunstreaker smirked, "Something with 'Sun' in it will work just fine."_

 _His twin rolled his optics, pushing his brother out of the med lab when he noticed their sire looking for a wrench. "Whatever you think of Sire will be just fine."_


	8. Chapter 7

**What Makes A Family**

 _Chapter 7_

* * *

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were all in charge of organizing the party for the newest couple. Agent William Fowler had mentioned a party that is thrown for the expecting parents before, something called a 'baby shower' so the Trine was put to work and told to plan the party.

Really, the mechs were given this task to keep them out of trouble. Since the trio was reunited, there had been plenty of times that Ratchet was reminded of his own trouble making younglings. Thundercracker usually tried to steer them clear of any mischief, however, if the prank was just too good, Skywarp and Starscream couldn't resist. The latest prank involved Arachnid, and the Trine was found in their room wrapped up in the femme's webs. So, to give them a last chance (as Optimus tends to show more mercy than his mate) Megatron assigned them to planning his surprise baby shower/party.

Thundercracker was helping Bulkhead and Wheeljack assemble a crib for the human sparkling. The Wrecker's had bought one to match the couple's room and were hoping that the couple would like the thoughtful gesture. Skywarp, Bumblebee, and Soundwave were looking for children's datapads for the couple while Starscream, Ultra Magnus and Arcee were in charge of getting the high-grade. Megatron and Optimus were distracting the couple by taking them shopping for some girl clothing, as both couples were excepting girls.

"So, why's it called a 'baby shower' if there's nothing about washing?" Thundercraker asked Bulkhead. "And there fleshy sparkling is already born! I heard that it's for _before_ the kid's is even born."

Bulkhead shrugged, "I dunno. I think it's about 'showering' them with gifts."

Wheeljack finished screwing in a bolt, "Probably right big guy. That Fowler guy gave us lots of weird ideas though."

"Yeah." The blue mech agreed with a nod of his helm. "That's why Skywarp decided to just have high-grade, good music, and to give them gifts."

As if knowing he was mentioned, Skywarp appeared next to his brother. "Don't forget the games we've got planned! Something humans call 'Karaoke'. I'm excited to hear what everyone picks to sing! That's what karaoke is, I think."

As two of the three Trine mates argued over where to put the karaoke machine, Wheeljack and Bulkhead watched on. "Well, this party will be one of the books."

"Why do you keep listening to human phrases Bulk?"

)()()()()(

Ratchet, on the other hand, was in charge of entertaining Jack until the party. He decided to take Jack out to the mall in order to purchase a gift for the new human children coming to base. The medic held Jack's hand while the roamed around the mall; the last thing Ratchet needed was a lost little boy. Many of the stores had shiny displays trying to attract people to come in and look around, but nothing _really_ caught Ratchet's eyes.

"See anything kid?" Ratchet asked, picking up the pace a little when they passed a women's 'unmentionables' store.

Jackson had to jog a little in order to keep up, "Nope, I don't even know what to get a girl to play with."

Ratchet, finally passed the stores, looked down at the human child. "Well Jack, maybe something the two of you could do together? Or something that the little friend you have from school talks about? Maybe just something you like would work? What did your creators get for you?"

The five-year-old thought hard. "Papa and Sire got me Clifford, member? Maybe something like that? But not Clifford, then they'll get all mixed up."

Trying to hold back a laugh, Ratchet nodded in agreement, "I believe there was a toy store to the left if I read the map right."

He led them through the various groups of people in the mall today until they reached the crowded shop. The old medic couldn't believe the number of humans packed into one store at the same time. Many of its occupants were whining children, begging their parents to buy them the newest and best toys that they had to offer. Jack was becoming a little frighten among the crowd of loud people and squeezed Ratchet's hand tightly. "There now Jack." Ratchet reassured the child, lifting him into his arms, "I think I see the stuffed toys in this direction."

He led them towards a quieter and less crowded part of the store. With the environment less hectic, Jack was comfortable to be set down and to look around himself. Wiggling hard, Ratchet finally put the little boy down on the ground. The medic watched as Jack walked up and down the aisle slowly.

There were many toys on the shelves, all different colors and sizes. "Ratchet, do you know kinda toy girls would wanna play with?"

"Maybe something you'd like to play with." Ratchet mussed. "What does Sierra like to play with at school?"

Jack thought hard. Last week, when he found out that he was going to get a sister, not a brother, he told Sierra the next day at school. She seemed more excited than him and had told him exactly what he needed to do to be the best big brother. "Sierra made be play tea-party after we played castle knights. There were pink dolls everywhere." He grumbled, looking at the shelf. "So, something pink?"

Ratchet had to school his expression when he saw Jack walk to the shelf. The little boy was trying to reach up and grab a mouse doll with a pink dress and bow to match. "What's this Jackson?" he asked when the five-year-old handed him the toy.

"Minnie Mouse." Jack explained. "There's Mickey and Minnie Mouse and Donald Duck and Goofy and Pluto and other guys and they play in his house thing. I think Breakdown and Knockout's girl will like it. Sorry, right?"

The medic shook his head, "Sari. It sort of sounds the same, but they're different." He checked the price tag and looked at the shelf, "Now something for Miko. Can you think of anything?"

Jack was ready to give up. There wasn't anything else pink and girly that he knew Sierra liked to play with at school here. And his new sister was a baby, not a big kid like Sierra, so the two couldn't be delicate. "I don't have _anything_ Ratchet! She's a baby, not a big kid like me and Sierra!"

"How about a book?" Ratchet asked, looking towards the end of the lane on an end cap. "There's a toy with this book just like what your creators gave you."

On the shelf was a yellow book with a monkey toy accompanying it. The monkey toy was light brown and had a red shirt on. "I know this!" Jack smiled, reaching for the toy. "Before I had Papa and Sire, where I used to live, they read me this book! It's Curious George!"

The little boy handed Ratchet the toy and book with a grin, "I'm glad you found something worthy enough to give Miko. I think it'll be a good idea Jack."

"Hurry Ratchet!" Jack grabbed his free hand, tugging him towards the checkout counter. "You promised that if we finished fast, we could get ice cream before we went back home!"

)()()()()(

Ultra Magnus was standing in the corner of the rec room as he watched everyone enjoy themselves at the surprise party. Knockout and Breakdown were definitely surprised; surprised enough to drop all of the bags they were holding and for Breakdown to embrace each member of the Trine. The mech was slowly sipping at his energon cube while everyone was gathered around to use the karaoke machine. Optimus and Megatron, along with their son, took a seat on the couch as they watched Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack pick a song. William Fowler was setting up the machine while trying to explain how to use it. The Trine were laughing from their spot by the window, with Arachnid and Soundwave occupying one large chair. Breakdown and Knockout were talking with Ratchet about what they were told during one of their classes and were looking for some clarification.

It seemed like everyone was at the party, except for the one Bot he was looking forward of seeing. The two had gotten fond of one another after becoming neighbors in the base. They also tended to have similar viewpoints; not only about the past war, but about Earth itself. "Looking for something?" A voice from behind asked.

The large mech turned to the source of the voice to find the femme he'd been looking for. "Arcee, not joining the others?"

"I don't sing." She laughed, opening her own energon cube. "But I can't wait to see Bulkhead try."

Ultra Magnus had to laugh himself, remembering times during the war when it began on Cybertron when the Wreckers were known to create songs to sing for themselves, "Yes, watching the others partake in this human activity shall be very amusing."

She rolled her optics, "And you're not going to do it either? I've heard the stories about you and the Wreckers."

"No." He shook his helm. "I do not sing either."

It grew quiet between the two Autobots for a moment. While Ultra Magnus liked Arcee's company, it was still difficult for him to hold conversations with her sometimes. "So," the blue femme began, "crazy that _more_ human children are coming here, huh?"

He smiled, "Indeed. I would have never pegged the Decepticon doctor as one for wanting little ones."

"It was mainly Breakdown." Arcee explained. "When Optimus and his mate first began the process, the blue mech was just as obsessed as the couple."

Ultra Magus nodded, "Well, I suppose the war is over. Life does continue on, and part of that would be to raise young of our own."

The femme had to laugh, causing Ultra Magnus to raise an optic ridge at her. "Why do you have to make it sound so scientifically? It's just life Magnus!"

He couldn't even think of a response as he was stunned still by her beautiful laugh and charming smile. "Yes, I suppose it is."

* * *

" _I suppose it is." Prowl mussed, looking over schematics "We should leave at the beginning of the newest cycle."_

 _The Prime nodded his helm, "I agree Prowl. Does anyone object to this plan?"_

 _When no one made any move to object or adjust the plan, Optimus dismissed the group of Autobots. Once everyone left, the red and blue mech quietly left the large conference room to head to the med bay. Ratchet was currently off base and the Prime had placed the tiny mech with First-Aid for the duration of the meeting. When he entered the bay, loud wailing came from one of the private rooms._

 _Upon entering, Optimus couldn't help but feel sorry for First-Aid. The tiny yellow sparkling seemed to be extremely fussy that day, not taking an energon ration like he was supposed to. "What seems to be the problem here?"_

" _Oh, thank Primus you're here Prime!" the frantic medic sighed, holding out the wailing sparkling. "He won't be soothed, and I've tried everything! I think he's missing Ratchet too much. Ratchet has gotten really close with this one."_

 _Optimus took the tiny sparkling into his massive arms, rocking him gently. "I shall take him from here, First-Aid. How about you go and refuel?"_

 _The young medic flashed him a smile and quickly left the room, leaving the sparkling with his new leader. Said tiny sparkling was still crying, but not as loud or hard as before. "There there little one." Prime cooed quietly, "Ratchet should return soon. He was only sent out for the cycle. I would assume he shall be here before it is time for you to recharge."_

 _Yellow and black doorwings shook quickly at the mention of the medic the tiny sparkling was learning to love. Optimus chuckled, letting his mask retract as he found the energon ration for the little one. After taking it into his servo, he found a chair to sit in and arranged the sparkling in his arms, "Perhaps now you will consume for me?" He asked rhetorically._

 _Wide, baby blue optics met with sharp blue while the little one had his energon. For the first time in a long while, the Prime relaxed. Actually relaxed his whole body fully. Ever since he was dubbed a Prime, ever since this war broke out, there had been very few moments of rest for the young mech. But now, sitting here and giving rations to this little sparkling, was just the thing to help him relax._

* * *

William Fowler was pushing a toddler in the swing. Said toddler was Sari Sumdac. She was wearing an orange overall outfit with tiny white gym shoes. Mr. Fowler was waiting for her new creators to arrive at the park. He figured that it would easier to meet in a park with a rowdy and active child than in a restaurant. "Higher!" she laughed, kicking her legs.

He smiled and pushed her a little higher. Checking his watch, he found out that it was almost three o'clock. He grabbed the back of the swing and slowed her down. "Okay sweetie, the guys should be here soon so we need to settle down a little bit."

She pouted, kicking her legs in frustration, "No!"

"Yes Sari, please don't do this today. I'm not sure how Knockout and Breakdown would handle a hissy fit." Fowler lifted her out of the swing and picked up her diaper bag from the ground.

The little one was only two so she wasn't potty trained yet. William wondered how the mechs were going to deal with that. William had her diaper bag, a sparkly purple one. They walked out of the park and headed for the meeting spot. The toddler looked around and saw the Con's holoforms standing over by the two vehicles. She was pulling at the special agents tie around his neck, giggling at the funny faces he would make if she pulled too hard.

"That must be her." Breakdown laughed, pointing her out to his mate. "She seems happier than I thought she was gonna be."

Knockout nodded, "This will go easier than I thought it would."

Their holoforms walked towards the familiar social worker. Sari looked at the men and smiled. "Here she is guys." Will said, handing the baby over to Knockout.

The medic took the little girl from the real human and smiled at her, "Hello Sari, I'm Knockout and this is Breakdown."

Sari looked over both men. The one in that was holding her seemed tense and nervous while the other man had a large smile on his face, showing all of his teeth. The two-year-old reached forward to grab the unusually red hair on the head of the man holding her. "Out!" She laughed, giving them a grin, "Out! Out!"

Mr. Fowler let out a laugh, "Yes Sari, Knockout and Breakdown are really happy to meet you and play with you today. Does that sound like fun?"

Sari just laughed, grabbing for Breakdown. The holoform slowly reached out and took the little girl from his mate, "We'll have lots of fun little one. Jack loves coming to the park." Breakdown cuddled the girl, letting her pull at the nose on his face and poke around on his chest. The blue mech couldn't take his eyes off the little girl.

William cleared his throat. "Why don't we take her to play? She was enjoying herself on the swings earlier."

"Great idea, isn't it Breakdown?" Knockout asked, nudging his shoulder.

The blue mech finally looked away from the little girl in his arms to be led towards the swings. The couple, along with Sari and William Fowler, arrived at the swings with the tiny little human. "Do you want to swing again little one?"

She grinned, "Swing high!" Sari squealed, kicking her legs in excitement.

Knockout laughed as he watched his mate try to put the girl into the baby swing. The active toddler would be still enough for Breakdown to put her in the swing the right way. "Need an assist?" The medic joked, setting down the diaper bag.

"Please." The holoform sighed slowly, "Just hold the seat." Once the couple worked together, they finally got Sari into the seat properly. "Ready little one?" Breakdown asked, standing in front of the swing.

With a smile as an answer, the Con slowly began pushing the dark-skinned tot. William watched from a nearby bench as the new couple were interacting with the usually stubborn little girl. Never before had he seen the little girl so happy and giggling at every interaction with these strangers.

"I'm so happy you're here Sari." Breakdown cooed quietly as he gently pushed the swing, "You're such a sweetspark."

The little girl didn't really understand that, but she was learning to love the deep voice. Knockout leaned on the broad shoulder of his mate with a large smile on his face as he watched the toddler beginning to doze off after about ten minutes. "I think we can actually do this." He whispered, slipping his hand into Breakdown's larger one.

)()()()()(

"You two look happy." Wheeljack commented when he entered the rec room. Breakdown and the red medic were sitting on the Cybertronian sized love seat, with Knockout basically sitting on top of the Ex-Wrecker's lap. "I take it the meeting with what's his face went well?"

Breakdown smiled, "Yeah, the kid was so beautiful!" He squeezed Knockout's waist into a bit of a hug. "She was more cooperative than Fowler was trying to make her out for."

The medic nodded his helm in agreement, "Sari was more welcoming than the special agent said. However, I'm worried how she'll act when she finally sees us for who we are."

"Well," A voice answered, "all you can do is hope for the best." Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Knockout turned to see Megatron walking into the rec room. "Optimus was nervous as well. But everything seemed to work out."

Wheeljack shrugged, "Best to you guys I guess. Bulk and I were heading into town to see when the next monster truck rally is. Wanna join Breakdown?"

He shook his helm, "Nah, but lemme know what's going on."

"Will do!" He waved to the Cons and made his way to the entrance of the base.

Megatron watched him leave before looking to the couple. "When did Fowler say you would see the little one again?"

Breakdown shrugged, "The human said that he needed to talk to his superior before we would have contact with Sari again. Just to make sure everyone thought that we would be a good match for her."

"So, no baby?" Jack's voice pipped up from the hallway.

Megatron shook his head, "Not today Jackson. But your Papa and I are supposed to meet with Miko tomorrow afternoon."

The five-year-old huffed, crossing his arms as he stopped in front of his Sire. "I still don't want a sister!"

Knockout laughed, "Why not Jack? I could be a lot of fun!"

"Because!" Jack exclaimed, "Girls are no fun! They don't like race cars or playing rough or getting dirty! It's gonna be no fun ever!"

Megatron rolled his optics, "Jackson, you and Miko may be different, and you may like different things, but you two will learn to get along."

* * *

" _How are we supposed to get along?" Ratchet asked, crossing his arms as he asked his superior. "I don't even know the femme and now you're making us work together?!"_

 _Velocity was standing next to the skilled and experienced medic. The femme just graduated with high honors from the Iacon academy and now was assigned to work with his grumpy medic. "Sorry sir, but you were the medic I was assigned to." She sighed, looking at the ground. "I'll only be around for a few cycles though, so you won't always have another shadow following you around."_

 _The medic turned to the young femme, getting a good look at her for the first time. Her frame was freshly polished, her figure slender, and her optics crisp blue: unlike any optics he'd ever seen. "First rule, youngling: I don't do jokes." Ratchet said, leaving the room without tell the femme where he was going._

" _Yes sir, sorry sir. It won't happen again."_

 _He turned a corner, causing Velocity to pick her pace up as she tried to remember where everything was. "And I don't like waiting for anything, so try to keep up why don't you?"_

" _Of course sir, I'll try my best."_

* * *

The Cybertronian base on Earth was quiet, almost too quiet. Soundwave and Arachnid were finishing business on the Nemesis and the Seeker Trine had left to take a long flight around the states. Optimus and Megatron were cuddled up in their berth with Jackson between them. The boy claimed he didn't feel well, and the bonded couple wanted to be there for Jack if he became sick during the night. Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Breakdown, and Knockout were attending a monster truck rally that had come to town and Ratchet was catching up on some reading while no one was in the base.

In the ally of the base sat Arcee, watching the gentle wind blow the swings on the playground built for Jack. A lot of things have happened during her time on Earth. Cliffjumper had passed, the war she had been fighting since her youth had ended with a bonded couple that involved both fractions. She had become an 'aunt' to a human child and said child was one of the most unique creatures she had ever met. Her worst enemy became her neighbor, and old faces made themselves known like Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus; he was someone Arcee never thought she would ever see again after he was sent off world during the middle of the war. They had passed on occasion during their time back on Cybertron, but she had been too occupied with Cliffjumper and Tailgate to pay any attention to the giant mech. But now, the SIC was occupying her mind a lot of the time. He was so unsure about Earth and this new relationship that formed between Autobots and Deceptions. Magnus also didn't let too many old habits die and was adjusting to his new role as 'citizen' of the planet Earth. She would never admit it, not in a million years, but she found his naïve attitude to Earth was cute.

"Are you not cold?" A voice asked. Standing in the doorway was Ultra Magnus, a smile on his face. "I hear that Earth nights become very cold."

She shook her head with a smile on her face, "For humans maybe." She pulled her legs to her chest and patted the ground next to where she sat, "Have a seat, sir."

The large mech sat where Arcee gestured to, having to pull his legs up slightly in order not to smash the play set, "A little cramped here."

Arcee laughed, "I never really have to worry about that. I find this place to be one of the more peaceful spots on base."

It grew quiet as Magnus looked around. It was a small alley for Cybertronians, however, with the night sky open above them, the SIC couldn't help but feel a little smaller than normal. "Yes, I could not agree more. Especially during the night cycles."

"It's probably the best thing about this rock." The blue femme said quietly. "When I first got here, I would look up and try to find Cybertron. Once I found it, I started to find all of the constellations we had back home. Then, I began finding Earth's. Now I enjoy the stars for what they are." Arcee realized she had been rambling a bit and a blush formed on her face, "Sorry sir, I usually don't ramble like this."

Ultra Magnus shook his helm, looking down at the small femme. "No Arcee, it's alright. I find it interesting; the ways that different mechs and femmes cope." He let out a sigh slowly, looking away from Arcee and back up to the heavens. "Bulkhead would often find himself paint with whatever spare materials he could find while Wheeljack was always taking apart something and trying to put it back together."

Arcee looked up at the giant mech, waiting for something more. "And you?" She asked.

"I too would look to the stars."


End file.
